


It All Started With An Egg

by cmyatt01, Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Big happy Targaryen family, Chickens, Eggs, F/M, Falling In Love, Farmers Daughter!Dany, Fluff, Hot Springs, Jon Snow Knows Nothing... about chickens or eggs, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Modern AU, Oops, Pining, R Plus L Equals J, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Smut that was promised chapter 4, Taboo relationship (according to Westeros), Targaryen Incest, Valyria, farmer!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: Jon’s Father, Rhaegar sends him to go work at his Grandpa Aerys’ farm for the summer. His Aunt Dany teaches him all he needs to know about chickens and eggs.***FINALLY COMPLETED***
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 231
Kudos: 424





	1. This is Gonna be One Long Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywishingglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/gifts).



> Hello - sorry for the long wait. I am working on this, and was going to wait until I had it completed to re-post, but I have had many requests for this story... So I will start reposting. The next two chapters will come pretty quick - just have to make a couple little edits - so they should be up this week. I have the fourth chapter started and just needs a few more scenes to be ready to send to the bestest beta in the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives in Valyria, reconnects with family and his Auntie tells him some shitty information about eggs.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

This is not how Jon imagined he would be spending his summer.

This being the most important summer in his life.

The summer after his senior year of high school. The summer when, for the first time in his life he could have no rules or responsibilities. He would have no parents breathing down his back to be home before a midnight curfew. This being his first summer as a legal adult, he would be able to live by his rules and his rules alone.

Jon had planned to take a gap year, between high school and starting university. He had planned to use this time to just have fun, party and be free of all responsibilities before he had to grow-up and become the man his father wanted him to be.

This summer was supposed to be the beginning of an epic yearlong, country-long road trip with his best friends, Tormund and Edd, and his cousin, Robb. They had been planning the trip for years, ensuring their course included stops at all of the coolest places Westeros had to offer, from the pristine beaches of Sunspear in the South to the frozen wastelands of the Wall in the North and countless stops in between.

However, his plans were crushed when his father, Rhaegar Targaryen, one of the richest men in Westeros, refused to foot the bill.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

_ “You cannot expect me to pay for this!” His father exclaimed as he looked over the itinerary Jon had printed. _ __

_ The tone of his father’s voice slightly wounded his pride. _ __

_ “And why not?” _

_ Jon had spent months perfecting the itinerary. He knew it had to be flawless. He knew if Rhaegar Targaryen was impressed with the research and attention to detail he had put into making the travel plans, he would gladly pay for the trip… Therefore, he verified the rates of everything he would need for the journey, from the new SUV to the gas and hotel prices and even spending funds were the most accurate and up to date. However, all of his hard work was for naught. _

_ “I have everything detailed right there,” Jon protested, pointing at the page in his father’s hands. “I even included current market prices for gas and hotels... and I am not asking for an extravagant amount of spending money. Just enough to buy a few souvenirs for myself and little Daemon, Visenya and Lyarra.” _

_ “What?” His father asked incredulously. “Tell me why I should buy you a new SUV and give you over $50,000 so you can spend the next year gallivanting across Westeros?” _

_ “Because I’m your son and you let Aegon take a trip a few years ago, after his senior year of high school!” _

_ “Aegon worked for me for three summers to earn the money to take that trip!” _

_ “I'm sure he didn't make enough money to pay for the entire trip. There is no way his summer salary covered two months backpacking across Essos.” _

_ “Yes, I did help Aegon pay for this holiday. I bought him round trip plane tickets as a gift. He, however, bought all of his hiking and camping equipment.” _

_ “Then why are you refusing to give me a gift!” _

_ “Aegon graduated as Valedictorian of his class and he had already enrolled in University!” His father exclaimed, clearly frustrated at his middle son. _

_ “So you aren’t helping me with my trip because Aegon is smarter than I am? Thanks Dad,” Jon deadpanned. _

_ His father sighed as he sat down in the chair behind his desk, “I doubt you will ever learn.” _

_ “Learn what?” Jon spat through gritted teeth, trying to control the wolfish temper he had inherited from his mother. _

_ “Learn to take responsibility for yourself… Learn to make your own money and not expect handouts.” _

_ Jon knew where this was going; his father had tried to get him to work at Targaryen Technology for the last three years… He wanted him to follow in his older half-brother’s shoes. “Dad, I am not Aegon. I love you, but working in an office for the rest of my life is not something I want to do. I would be miserable. I belong outside… Maybe, one day I will go work up North with Uncle Benjen as a park ranger in the Haunted Forest. But right now, I am just not sure what I want to do for the rest of my life… I just know I cannot be cooped up indoors for the rest of my days.” _

_ Suddenly, his father perked up. “I have the perfect solution,” Rhaegar smiled. “You want an adventure.” _

_ Jon nodded. _

_ "Okay, I have an adventure for you. You are going to spend the summer helping Grandpa Aerys at his farm, in Valyria.” _

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

This was not the first time Jon had visited Valyria. He and his family came to his Grandparents' farm for two weeks every December for Christmas vacation. However, this was the first time he had visited Essos in the summer and instead of spending his days lounging at the beaches, he would be inland, working from dawn until dusk doing whatever his grandfather asked of him.

Jon looked out of the window of the old red pickup truck - there were fields full of crops as far as his eyes could see. Some of the crops he knew - corn and wheat and cotton, however, the rest were foreign.  _ What the fuck am I doing here _ ?

He grabbed a hold of the window crank, turning it until the window was half way down and fresh air flooded the cab of the truck. Although there was a stench of shit in the air, it was a different kind of stench. It was not the rancid smell of human waste wafting through the air of King’s Landing, but the smell of fresh manure. Even though it smelt of shit, it was also fresh and clean, unlike the suffocating humidity back home.

“I keep telling your Grandfather we need to get a new truck,” his grandmother, Rhaella, stated as she flipped on the blinker and turned down an old, black dirt road. “You know, one of those nice ones with the air conditioning and power windows and locks.”

“He should get you one, you deserve it,” Jon murmured as he continued to look at the vast landscape out his window.

His grandmother laughed. “You’re such a sweet boy, just like your father was at your age. Nevertheless, your grandpa says this one works just fine. There's no use spending his hard earned money on one with all those new trucks with the fancy computers you have to take to the dealership to fix when they break down… He likes knowing he can fix this one himself every time it breaks down.”

“You know, Grammy, I’m sure my father would buy you a new one if you just ask. He’s got more than enough money to buy you whatever you need,” Jon said, with a smile as he turned to face his grandmother. It was true; Rhaegar would do anything to put a smile on her face.

Rhaella’s smile was beautiful and Jon thought she was stunning for a woman in her late fifties. Her long silver hair was braided in a single plait she had placed over her shoulder and she had tiny crow’s feet around the corners of her amethyst eyes when she smiled. She had married Aerys, her older brother when she was eighteen, right after she had learned she was pregnant with his father. In Valyria, no one batted an eye at brother marrying sister, as it was common, going back to the days the Valyrians were dragon lords, controlling the winged beasts from the skies.

Their marriage for the most part, was a happy one, even though his grandfather could be grumpy at times. The only rough patch in their relationship, which Jon knew of, was when his grandfather had been offered, and taken, a job in Westeros.

His father had been around fourteen years old at the time and for the first few years, everything had been great. Rhaegar had fallen in love with one of his high school classmates, Elia Martell and the couple married after graduation. Shortly after they married, his Grandmother gave birth to her second child, his uncle Viserys.

That is when their time in Westeros went sour.

Apparently, when they were filling out Viserys birth certificate the public learned of his grandparent’s incestuous relationship. They were shunned from the community and his grandfather was laid off from his job. With no friends and no way to pay the rent in Westeros, Rhaella and Aerys decided to return to the family farm in Valyria with their infant son, while Rhaegar stayed in Westeros with his wife, who was expecting their first child.

Even though they were living on different continents, his father had remained close with his parents. Rhaegar worked his way through university to support his wife and daughter. Then after graduation, with a loan from his in-laws, he started his own company making computers and cellular phones. It was an instant success. His father had everything he wanted in life – a beautiful wife and daughter and a successful business. However, his perfect life went sour when Elia died from complications after giving birth to their second child, Jon’s older brother, Aegon.

Not knowing how to care for two young children, his father had been ready to sell his company, pack his bags and return to Essos. That was until his brother-in-law, Oberyn, informed him he had hired a nanny to help him take care of his children, because the Martells did not want Elia’s children to move halfway across the world. Rhaegar had wanted to protest. However, the moment he saw Lyanna Stark cradling young Aegon in her arms he knew it was right.

A year later, with the blessing of the Martells, Rhaegar married the nanny. Jon was born nine months after his parents wed. His brother, Daemon, was born a couple years later, followed by the twins, Visenya and Lyarra, who were born when Jon was ten years old.

“I know, my dear.” Rhaella said with a chuckle, flicking the blinker once more before turning into the long gravel driveway that led to the main house. “But I could never ask that of him.”

Jon nodded his head in acknowledgement when he noticed an odd smile spread across his grandmother’s face, as though she were hiding something. “Grammy, why are you smiling like that?”

“Oh, you know… Just a few people wanted to come over and say hi,” she replied nonchalantly as she stopped the truck in front of the house

He then looked out the front window and noticed several people standing on the wraparound porch of the white wooden farmhouse. He saw her immediately. His older sister, Rhaenys, was standing on the steps with her baby boy, Mors, on her hip and their uncle Viserys was standing directly behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Also, standing on the porch were his grandfather and Barristan, the farmhand that had worked for the Targaryens for so long he was considered a member of the family.

Jon quickly got out of the truck and ran straight to his older sister, engulfing her and his young nephew in a tight embrace. “Gods Rhae, you look great,” he said when he released her. “And look at you, Mors, you’re getting to be a big boy,” he added as he tickled the little towheaded boy’s tummy. “You look just like you daddy.”

His nephew tucked his head under his mother's chin as he giggled shyly, trying to hide behind his mother’s long black locks.

“He just turned a year old last week,” Rhaenys murmured as she pushed Mors’ unruly blonde curls behind his ear.

“Really? Gods it feels like just yesterday he was a tiny little babe.”

“Last time you saw him was at Christmas; he was only six months old at the time,” she laughed. “Maybe if you came to visit more often… or even FaceTimed with us like Aegon, and Mom and Dad, Mors not being a tiny babe wouldn’t be such a shock to you.”

“You’re right, I have no excuse other than I am a shit brother,” Jon sighed.  _ Gods I really have been a shitty brother. _ “At least I’ll be here all summer,” Jon added in a sing-song voice as he tickled his nephew’s tummy once again.

After greeting his uncle, Viserys, who also happened to be his half-sister's husband, he was welcomed by Barristan and his Grandfather. 

When he released Aerys, he saw her. A petite, younger version of his grandmother. “Dany? Is that you?”

“Hi Jon. It’s good to see you again,” she replied softly, almost shyly.

“Gods, Dany! I barely recognized you,” Jon stated as he pulled her into a crushing embrace. 

He had not seen his Aunt Daenerys in years because she had been absent from the family Christmas the last few years. No longer was she the little knobby kneed, pimple-faced, plump little girl he remembered from Christmases past. She was a beautiful young woman with firm breasts that were smashing into his chest.  _ Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner.  _ Jon willed his blood to go to other parts of his body. _ Don’t get a hard on. She is your fucking Aunt. Gods I should have gotten laid before I came here. That’s all it is. Your Aunt is hot and you haven’t gotten laid since before Christmas… When you returned home from vacation to find Val fucking Ramsay fucking Bolton. _ He quickly released her when he felt blood rushing to his southern head. 

“How long has it been?” he asked, pushing her away but keeping his hands on her shoulders… hoping he was able to put enough distance between them. Hoping she did not feel the evidence that he was having inappropriate thoughts about her.

“It’s only been three years, Jon!” she exclaimed as she playfully slapped one of his hands off her shoulder. 

“Well, maybe I would have recognized you if you had been home for Christmas any of those years,” Jon chastised with a straight face.

“You know that I went to Naath with our exchange student, Missandei, for the holidays!”

“Aye, I know. The exchange student means more to you than your own family.”

“You know very well the only family she has at home is her mother, who works double shifts during the holidays! And her two older brothers are in the military and don’t get to come home. No one should be alone at Christmas!” She explained, her nostrils flaring slightly.

“I was just messing with you,” he laughed. Jon could not believe how defensive she had gotten and clearly she did not realize he was joking. “You have a good heart… Auntie Dany.” 

“Don’t call me that!”

“And why not?” Jon stated playfully as he nudged her shoulder with his.

“You make me feel old when you are eight months older than me!” she replied grumpily, but with a smile on her face. 

“Well come on everyone. Let’s get inside and let Jon get settled in his room, washed up and rested before dinner,” Aerys stated, reminding Jon that he and Dany were not alone on the porch.

The rest of the evening passed in a flash. The family sat down to a home cooked meal of fried chicken, turnip greens, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese and cornbread. Jon had a great time catching up with his family and Barristan. Jon could not believe how much he had missed his family; it was nice not having to share Grammy and Gramps with his younger siblings. That was until his grandfather told him to set his alarm, because tomorrow, at 5am he expected him in the barn to help collect the eggs. This reminded the city boy that he was not in Valyria on vacation.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

The next morning, at 4:45, the alarm on Jon’s TargTech Phone rang out from the other side of the room. He rolled out of bed with a groan and stumbled over to the obscene device he had purposely plugged it in as far from his bed as possible. He knew if he had the phone within arms reach, there would be nothing to stop him from tapping the snooze button twenty times.  _ It’s too fucking early. It should be a crime to be out of bed at this hour. The sun hasn’t even risen yet.  _

After silencing the shrill ring of his alarm, he pulled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a blue polo shirt. He placed his phone in the side pocket of his shorts before grabbing his socks and sneakers and headed downstairs.  _ Seven hells - please let there be coffee ready. _

“Good morning, darling,” his grandmother chirped, a pleasant smile plastered on her face as he entered the kitchen. “Did you sleep well?”

She was way too awake for this hour in Jon’s opinion 

“Mornin’ Grammy,” he mumbled as he lightly embraced her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I slept fine… Just not long enough.”

He then sat down on the wooden bench next to the door. “Is there any coffee?” he asked, voice still gruff from disuse as he put on his socks and white sneakers.

“I have it right here for you my sweet,” She replied as she took an old metal thermos, with chipping green paint off the counter. “I just didn’t recall if you took it black or with cream and sugar.”

“Black is perfect. Thank you, Grammy. You are truly an angel.”

“You best get going,” Rhaella stated as she placed the thermos in his hand and a kiss to his brow. “Your Grandfather will not be pleased if you are late on your first day.” 

Reluctantly, coffee in hand, Jon made his way out of the house and toward the old wooden barn.

“Good morning. I’m here,” Jon called as he pushed the door open and entered the barn at 4:59 am.

He then heard the laughing of Barristan and his Grandfather.

“What in the seven hells are you wearing, boy?” Aerys asked between chuckles. 

“What? What’s wrong with my clothes?” Jon inquired as he looked down at his outfit.

“You look like you are getting ready to go to town,” Barristan answered once he caught his breath. “Son, you are working. I hope those clothes don’t mean anything to you, because you are going to be covered in shit and mud by the end of the day. You should at least be wearing muck boots.”

“Muck boots? What the fuck are muck boots?” Jon asked with a furrowed brow.

“These are muck boots,” came a voice from behind him.

Jon turned around to see his aunt standing in the entrance of the barn, looking like a goddess. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans that hugged her curve perfectly and a tight violet t-shirt, two empty baskets in one hand and the other pointing towards the thick, knee high black rubber boots on her feet. However, instead of looking at her footwear, Jon felt himself staring at her luscious curves.

“Don’t worry, Jonny boy, I bought you a pair as a  _ welcome to the farm life _ present,” his Grandfather called.

Suddenly, Jon felt his blood run cold.  _ Dear gods, I pray Gramps didn’t see me ogling his daughter, _ he thought as he turned to face the two older men. His grandfather was holding a large shoe box in his hands.

“I called your mother and got your shoe size,” His grandfather continued, as he walked towards him. Jon was thankful his grandfather seemed oblivious to the fact Jon had just practically been undressing his seventeen year old aunt with his eyes just a few seconds before. “I hope you like them.”

“Thanks Gramps,” Jon said sincerely as he removed the lid from the box and took out one of the knee high black rubber boots. “These are great.”

“I’m glad you like them. Now put them on and then you and Dany can go to the chicken coops and gather the eggs while Barristan and I go and check on the crops.”

After changing into his new work boots, Dany led him towards the chicken coops.

As they walked, Dany explained to him that tending to the chickens was one of the more time consuming tasks because of the number of hens they had on the farm. She explained the importance of keeping the nests clean and that the nest boxes would have to be cleaned out at least once per week and the hens needed to be given clean hay at that time. She then told him they would be checking the nests for eggs three times per day - twice in the morning and once in the late afternoon. 

“When the eggs are collected, it is very important to make sure any broken eggs are discarded immediately.”

“Why is that?” Jon inquired.

“Because chickens don’t instinctively know they should not eat their own eggs and apparently once they have a taste for eggs they become addicted. They might even intentionally begin breaking their eggs just to satisfy their craving.”

“Are you shittin’ me?” 

“No, I am not  _ shittin’ you _ ,” Dany laughed. “Go on. Take your phone out and google _ How to Collect Chicken Eggs _ .”

Jon pulled his phone out of his side pocket and began reviewing the Wiki-How on chicken egg collection. “Well I’ll be damned. Chickens are dumb fuckers!” He huffed in disbelief. “How the fuck could a mother eat her own eggs…” 

“I never said that chickens were the smartest animals,” Dany deadpanned as they continued to walk to the coops.

As they walked in a comfortable silence, Jon continued to skim through the article.

Suddenly, he stopped, looking down at his phone skeptically. “Dany, it says here that we have to clean shit and debris off the eggs and then wash each egg individually, before storing them in the fridge.” 

“Oh, Jon,” Dany laughed once more, the sound of her laughter was like tiny little bells that made him smile. “Cleaning the eggs is a process that must be done correctly to prevent the eggs from contracting. If the eggs contract, water and microbes could enter the egg, contaminating it. Let’s just say, my father would not be happy if we sell contaminated eggs at the Farmers Market.”

“I never knew that there were so many steps involved when tending to chickens,” he mumbled as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Promise me you won’t let me sell poisoned eggs to anyone.”

“I promise, Jon,” Dany said wholeheartedly. 

“Thank you, Dany.”

“Besides, Father told me to take care of you this summer,” her voice dropping seductively low as she handed him one of the baskets she was carrying. Her hand lingering on his forearm as she continued, “And that is exactly what I plan to do.” 

_ Gods this is going to be a long summer,  _ Jon thought as he followed his sexy aunt into one of the chicken coops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely NOTHING about gathering chicken eggs - all the information came from wiki-how (https://www.wikihow.com/Collect-Chicken-Eggs)


	2. Farm Fresh Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany spend the morning at the Farmers Market and meet a fluffy new friend. Jon catches up with his friends back in Westeros.

__

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

_This girl is going to be the death of me_ , Jon thought as he watched his Aunt Dany smiling and laughing as she interacted with one of the customers at the Farmer’s Market on Saturday morning.

Over the last five days, he had spent nearly every waking hour with his aunt. And as he spent more time with her, the more his thoughts traveled down an inappropriate path.

_She is fucking perfect… Get your shit together Jon… She is your AUNT. She lives in Valyria and you will be going back to Westeros at the end of the summer._

He swore that she had to have been placed on this planet by the old gods or the new or the Lord of Light or any of the other gods people might pray to just to torture him. Not only was she the most beautiful creature on two legs, she was sweet. Charming. Kind-hearted. Funny. Smart. 

An excellent teacher - she was patient with him while he was learning; she didn't treat him like an idiot, even though when it came to chickens and eggs, he was still quite clueless nearly all the time.

“Excuse me, mister.” 

Jon pulled his eyes away from his sexy aunt and looked down towards the voice, to see a little boy, with dark hair and light violet eyes, probably no older than five or six years old. His mother standing beside him. “How can I help you, lad?” Jon asked with a smile as he crouched down to the child’s level.

“Why are the eggs different colors?” he asked with innocence only a child could possess. 

“You know, I asked the same question just the other day.” 

“You did?” The child’s face lit up with fascination.

“I did,” Jon verified with a nod. He then proceeded to inform the child of what Dany had explained to him just a couple days before.

_“Gods, I didn’t know there were so many different colors of eggs!” Jon exclaimed as he scrubbed debris off the rich, dark brown egg in his hand._

_“You really didn’t know eggs came in shades besides white,” Daenerys giggled beside him._

_The first thing Jon noticed when he turned to face her, was that her white shirt had been splattered with water from where they were cleaning eggs and he could see her dark blue bra where it was clinging to her lovely lady lumps. “Shut up!” He exclaimed as he quickly looked back at the egg he was scrubbing. “Back in King’s Landing, the supermarkets only sell white eggs.”_

_“I guess I’ll let that one slide,” she replied, trying to swallow down her chuckles as she placed an egg into the carton on the wooden table beside her._

_“Dany, can I ask a question?” he asked as he held out the egg he had just cleaned so she could dry it._

_“Sure,” she replied as she took the egg from Jon’s outstretched hand and wiped it dry._

_“Promise not to laugh?”_

_“I promise,” she vowed as she placed the egg in the carton and turned to face him._

_“Why are the eggs different colors?” he inquired shyly, knowing she probably thought he was the world biggest idiot._

_“Jon, that is an eggs-a-lant question,” Dany said with a smile. “You see,_ _pigments are deposited onto the egg passes through the oviduct.”_

_“What the fuck does that mean?”_

_“Basically, as the egg passes from the chicken’s ovary…” Jon knew he must have had a dumbfounded expression on his face, because she paused. “When the egg passes from inside the hens body to outside as she lays it, it becomes colored. T_ _he color of the egg depends on the species - type - of the chicken. Hens such as_ _Andalusians, Faverolles, Dorkings, Leghorns, and Lakenvelders will lay white eggs. While Barnevelders, Rhode Island Reds, Jersey Giants, Delawares, and Orpingtons are known for laying eggs that vary from cream to tan to dark brown.”_

_“Seven hells! I didn’t even know there were that many breeds of chicken! They all look the same to me! So how are you supposed to tell which chicken laid which egg?!”_

_“Well, in most cases, chickens with white earlobes will lay white eggs, while chickens with red earlobes will produce eggs that are a shade of brown.”_

_“Chickens have earlobes?”_

_“I’ll show you when we gather the eggs tomorrow morning,”_

_“OK… But if that’s the case, where the fuck did this bluish one come from?” Jon asked, holding up an egg he had just taken out of the wire basket._

_“That came from one of our Easter Egg Chickens.”_

“Do brown eggs taste different from white eggs?” the little boy asked after Jon had explained why the eggs could be different colors.

“Not necessarily,” Jon answered the child. “The flavor of the egg depends on what the chicken that laid the egg ate, so our eggs will taste a little different than the ones you buy in the store… And our chickens eat a healthy diet, so they are better for you too… And in my opinion, they taste better as well.”

“Mama, can we get some of their eggs? Please,” the child requested, looking up at his mother, his violet eyes wide and pleading. “The chicken farmer said they are better for me than the ones you buy at the supermarket.”

“Alright, we will try them,” his mother answered, giving her son a kiss on the brow. “Because you asked so poliety.” 

“Let me know how you all like them,” Jon said with a smile as he handed the carton off to the young mother. 

“We will when we come back next week,” the woman affirmed as she placed the eggs in her canvas tote bag. “You sure know a lot about chickens,” she added with a smile.

“Well, I had an excellent teacher,” Jon replied, unable to prevent the on smile his face from widening as he thought about his beautiful Aunt Dany. “I’ll see y’all next week,” Jon added as he waved good-bye to the mother and child.

After they left, Jon sat down in his chair and looked towards his aunt, surprised to see she was still conversing with the same customer. The customer was a middle aged man with weathered tan skin and sandy blonde hair and Jon could tell he was originally from Westero. He appeared to be telling some sort of story because his hands were making exaggerated gestures and Dany was laughing at whatever he was saying. It was clear that Dany knew whoever this man was, and she appeared comfortable speaking with him. However, Jon wasn’t so sure how he felt about him. He did not like the man’s body language. The man, who was old enough to be her father, seemed to be enjoying the conversation a bit too much. _Dany is not a damsel in distress. You don’t have to save her,_ Jon told himself. 

However, that logic went out the window when the creepy older man’s hand came to rest on her upper arm, and his eyes were no longer on her face; he was clearly admiring his seventeen year-old aunt’s cleavage. 

_OH hells no_ , Jon thought as he stood from his metal folding chair so quickly it fell to the pavement with a bang... followed by a yelp. He looked down at the ground, to see that there was a small, fluffy, white pup under his fallen chair.

He quickly crouched down, moved the chair and picked up the shaking puppy. All thoughts of his aunt talking to the creeper escaped from his mind. “Hey there little guy,” Jon cooed as he checked the animal for any visible injuries. “Where did you come from?” The pup then proceeded to lick his nose, causing a chuckle to escape Jon’s throat. “You were so quiet I didn’t even know you were there.”

“Oh my gods, is he okay?” Dany exclaimed when she appeared next to him a couple of moments later.

“Aye, he seems to be just fine. Just startled is all,” Jon replied as he turned to face her. It was then he noticed the older man standing behind her, still undressing her with his eyes. Jon wanted to punch the older man between his beady blue eyes. 

“Poor baby,” Dany murmured softly to the puppy as she took him from Jon’s arms, “Did my mean old nephew scare you?” 

“I didn’t mean to,” Jon defended himself as he brought his attention back to his aunt. “I just didn’t see him when I got up is all.” He then turned to face the man standing _too closely_ behind his aunt, “Hey, mate, can I help you with something?” Jon asked, probably a little more gruff than he should have, but thankfully drawing the man’s lecherous gaze away from Dany’s curvy backside. 

“Seven hells, how rude of me,” Dany exclaimed as she stood. “Jorah, this is Rhaegar’s second oldest son, my nephew, Jon Snow Targaryen. Jon, this is Jorah Mormont. Jorah is a dear old family friend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jon stated, hoping he came off as sounding pleasant, as he extended his hand. When the older man shook his hand, Jon noticed the wedding band on the man’s ring finger. _Are you fucking serious… A married man checking out an underaged girl!_

“Snow?” Jorah chuckled, “What the hells kind of middle name is that? Your parents must really hate you.”

“My mother is from the North and apparently, our family has a thing for giving us middle names to do with the weather… Dany’s middle name is Stormborn. My oldest sister, Rhaenys’ is Oasis. My brother Aegon’s is Sand,” Jon answered, defending his parents choice as he glared at the man. _I swear, if Dany wasn’t standing next to me there would be nothing stopping me from punching you right in the smug face of yours._

Thankfully, for Jon, Jorah then thanked Dany for the eggs and excused himself. 

“What a fucking perv,” Jon muttered once that man was out of earshot. 

“What was that?” Dany asked, looking up from the pup and around at the crowd of people at the farmer’s market. “Who is a perv?” 

“Jorah,” Jon muttered, figuring there was no reason to hide the disdain he felt for the man.

“Jorah? No way! I've known Jorah for as long as I can remember!” Dany laughed. “He actually used to work at Dad’s farm before he bought his own about ten years back. He was practically a second father to me!”

“I have perfect eyesight and know what I saw, Dany! And I swear to you, by the old gods and the new, that man was imagining what your tits look like under that tight little pink shirt you have on!” _Just like I was imagining what your tits look like._ “Then he was practically licking his lips as he looked at your ass…” Jon trailed off, trying to control his frustration and growing anger. _How in the seven hells could she not see the way he was looking at her!_

Jon stared at her intently, waiting for her reply. 

It never came.

She adjusted the fluffy pup in her arms and walked towards some of the produce they had brought to sell. She emptied the cabbages out of a red bowl and placed the puppy inside of it. She then murmured a few words to the dog, earning a lick on her nose, before she turned to meet his gaze.

Her expression was unreadable. 

_Fuck did I say that out loud?_ He thought as he ran a hand through his unruly raven locks.

She then smiled seductively. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I said it out loud. She is going to think I am a total creeper._

“I do believe you are jealous, Jon Snow Targaryen,” Daenerys purred as she stood up. 

“What? Jealous? Jealous of what?” Jon laughed. _Okay I guess I didn’t say it out loud._

“Jealous that I was talking to Jorah Mormont instead of you.”

“I am not jealous,” he deadpanned. “Besides, Jorah is nothing but a sixty year old, married, perv... I have no reason to be jealous.” _Jealous? Why would she think I’m jealous? Am I jealous?_

“Jorah isn’t married!”

“Yes he is Dany! I saw the ring on his finger!” 

“As I was saying… Jorah isn’t married! He’s recently widowed… and, I didn’t think about it until now, but Jorah is a good looking man for his age. He probably knows how to make a woman’s toes curl.”

Suddenly, images of his insanely attractive aunt, bumping uglies with the wrinkly old farmer Jorah filled his mind. He became nauseated. “There is no way in the seven hells I’ll ever allow that creep to touch you.” He barked out firmly.

“You don’t get to make my choices for me,” Daenerys replied as she folded her arms defensively in front of her chest, her tone no longer playful and teasing. “It’s not like you are my father or one of my older brothers or my boyfriend.”

“If you had a boyfriend, you would not be flirting with pervy men, old enough to be your father,” Jon bit back. “Besides, you are only seventeen. Last I checked, you are underage.”

“I won’t be underage much longer! My birthday is in September.” Dany snapped. “Then, once I turn eighteen I can date and fuck whoever I want! I can be with men who actually know how to please a woman… Unlike teenage boys like you!”

 _Would she really sleep with Jorah? Has she slept with anyone before. Damn it Jon, don't think about it. It is not your business who your aunt has fucked in the past._ “Like me? I will let you know, I do know a thing or two about how to please a woman!”

Suddenly, a smirk spread across her flawless face. “Alright, prove it.”

“Prove what?” 

“You claim you know how to please a woman… So prove it to me.”

Jon could feel the blush rising up his neck and across his cheeks. “Dany…” Jon started, but was suddenly at a loss for words. How the fuck was he supposed to answer her. _Is she really asking me to fuck her? Or is she just saying this to see how you react… This could all just be some game to her. But what if she really does want you to fuck her? Gods, Jon, you can’t fuck her, she is your aunt.... Your seventeen year old aunt. Well you are in Valyria and the only thing they consider incest is a parent fucking their own child… What would Grammy think? She probably wouldn’t care, after all, your sister is married to your uncle. Gramps on the other hand… You would probably find yourself looking down the end of his shotgun. Dammit Jon, why are you even considering this! You cannot fuck her because you are only going to be with her for a few months… It would be nothing more than a summer fling... wouldn’t it? Would she want to be in a long distance relationship? Would you want to be in a long distance relationship? Would you be able to look at her at Christmas if this doesn’t end well? What would happen if you do fuck her and she thinks you’re shitty in the sack?_

“What’s wrong, Jon? Are you afraid that you will not be able to perform up to my expectations?” she inquired with a saucy smirk.

Thankfully, before he had the chance to answer, an older woman came up to their stand, inquiring about the difference between farm fresh eggs and the kind bought at the supermarket. As his aunt assisted the customer, Jon picked up the pup and went in search of his owners. He also thought that a walk would help him that opportunity clear his mind because the only thing he knew for certain, is that he did not understand what his aunt wanted from him.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

He spent the next thirty minutes or so, asking some of the other vendors if they knew who the pup belonged to without any success. However, just as Jon was headed back to their booth, he came across some children with pups that looked similar to the white fluff ball in his arms. The kids told him they found the mother dog on the side of the road, the five pups were nursing on her dead body. Sure enough, Jon found a deceased female dog exactly where the children described. She appeared to have been stuck by a car.

Jon walked back to the booth in a daze. He felt so bad for the poor little orphaned pup in his arms.

“I see you didn’t have any luck finding his owners,” Dany stated as she was placing some ears of corn in a cardboard box.

“No. I think I am going to keep him. Do you think Grammy will let me keep him in the house?” 

“Jon, Grammy wouldn’t care, but you can’t just keep him. I am sure he belongs to someone. We will need to put up lost dog flyers…”

“He doesn’t have an owner, Dany.”

He then proceeded to tell his aunt about the children he had talked to and the dead mother dog at the entrance to the parking lot.

“Oh my gods! That is terrible! You poor sweet baby,” She exclaimed as she took the pup from Jon’s arms. “Don’t worry sweet Ghostie. Jon and I will take care of you,” she cooed as she lovingly stroked the dog’s head.

“Ghostie?”

“What? I figure we can name him Ghost,” she shrugged. “I mean the only sound he’s made since he’s been with us was when you attacked him with a chair.”

“I didn’t attack him! It was an accident because I didn’t know he was there,” Jon defended himself.

“That’s not what Ghost told me.” Dany said flatly. 

“Well, since you are now a puppy whisperer, what else did the pup have to say?”

Dany then looked at the pup and asked him some questions in a sing-songy voice. Jon laughed at the ridiculousness of her having a one sided conversation with a silent dog. 

After a few minutes, she finally looked at him and said, “He told me he likes the name Ghost and he wants to come home with us… Oh and that he likes me more than he likes you.”

Jon rolled his eyes at his aunt before turning his attention back to the pup in her arms. “So you want to come home with us, Ghost?” Jon asked the pup, trying out the name Dany had given him. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue. Jon had to hand it to her; Ghost was a clever name for the pup. He was silent and also white like an apparition. He was sure if he had not dropped his chair on the dog, he likely would not have noticed him until they began to pack up the stand for the day. The dog answered by licking his fingers.

“Well, my dear nephew, it looks like we have ourselves a baby to take care of this summer,” Dany laughed as she continued to stroke the top of the dog’s head. 

When she said these words, Jon chastised himself for allowing his mind to drift, wondering what it would be like to raise a child with her. _For fucks sake, Jon, it’s a damn dog, not a human child. Even if she does want to fuck you, she sure as hells doesn’t want you to knock her up._

“Dany, it’s a puppy, not a child.” Jon stated the obvious, clearing his mind from the dangerous thoughts he had been having just a moment before.

“Puppies are like children. You have to feed them and play with them and potty train them… Besides it will be fun molding this little guy into the bestest of boys,” she added pressing a kiss to his wet, black nose.

“Alright, it looks like we are going to be parents for the summer,” Jon said, as he laughed at his aunt. “But don’t you get too attached. I found him, so technically, he is my dog and I plan on bringing him home to Westeros with me when I head back in September.”

“I do believe you would have a custody battle on your hands, Jon Snow... and the courts in Valyria will never separate a child from his mother,” his aunt stated as she clutched the puppy to her chest.

“We will just have to see how the summer unfolds, Daenerys Stormborn… Then, at the end of the summer, when I return to King’s Landing, we will let him choose who he wants to live with,” Jon retorted with a smile. 

“Fine,” Dany agreed, holding her hand out to shake Jon’s hand. “Challenge accepted.”

Jon felt a spark as his hand grasped hers.

Dany quickly dropped his hand. Jon saw a momentary perplexed look sweep across her face, before her playful smile returned.

“Well, I am going to see if I can find something to feed him. You need to hurry and pack up our stand so we can get to Uncle Aemon’s Vet Clinic. Then after Ghost gets a clean bill of health, we need to run to the pet store because he is going to need a doggie bed and some chew toys and supplemental puppy formula because I doubt he is old enough to eat puppy food...”

Jon just smiled as his aunt continued on and on about all the things they needed to purchase for the dog. _Gods he was in trouble._

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

Over the next few weeks, Jon adjusted to life working on his Grandfather’s farm - getting up before the sun rose became natural to him as well as being in bed - asleep - before midnight. He was enjoying spending time reconnecting with his older sister, Rhaenys and the rest of his father’s side of the family as well as getting to know his young nephew, Mors. 

He also was having a harder and harder time resisting his Aunt Dany’s not so subtle advances. 

Everyday he saw just how more perfect she truly was. Whether she was interacting with patrons at the farmer's market, or on the floor playing with Ghost and Mors, or teaching him some other fact about chickens or farming in general, she was always kind and patient… and sexy as hells doing whatever she happened to be doing. He swore, she was trying to kill him in those little form fitting t-shirts and he never knew that muddy rubber boots could be so fucking sexy. 

More than once, while cleaning the eggs, he had thought about lifting her onto the wooden table by the sinks and fucking her until her toes were curling inside her muck boots. He wanted to hear her screaming his name. He wanted to prove to her that he knew what it took to be a proper lover and that she did not need to waste her time with wrinkly old men like Jorah Moremont.

At this moment though, he was thinking about how easy it would be to close the door to one of the chicken coops and fuck her senseless against the wooden wall. _Maybe that wouldn’t be such a good idea… I’d hate to explain to Gramps how the wall to one of the coup fell down._

“I believe that is the last of them for today,” Dany said as she placed two more brown eggs into the wire egg gathering basket he was holding. “Jon are you alright?” Dany asked when he remained silent. “You seem distant. Actually, you are brooding,” she continued as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

“I just have a lot on my mind,” Jon confessed as they walked out of the coop and into the chicken pasture. His eyes directed at Ghost, as the Samoyed pup chased after some of the hens that were still grazing in the yard as the sun was beginning to set.

“Well, what’s on your mind? Maybe there is something I can do to help,” Daenerys replied sincerely, placing a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stop walking towards the barn and to look her in the eyes.

Jon knew he could not tell her how his every other thought invovled fucking her on whatever surface they were closest to at that moment, so he decided to tell her about the other pressing thought on his mind. “My father decided to enroll me into classes for the fall semester at King’s Landing University.”

“I don’t understand why that has you worried. You were planning to return to King’s Landing at the end of the summer, right?” she inquired with a knitted brow.

“Aye,” he confirmed as he continued to look into her violet eyes. Her eyes held so much emotion, he could see she was truly worried about him. He had to look away, luckily finding Ghost as he frockled around with the chickens. “But I wasn’t planning on going to school right away. I wanted to take some time to just do what I wanted. The point of my dad sending me here was to learn to make my own money. I thought that he’d let me make some decisions regarding my future when I return. I thought he’d allow me to travel with my friends or even get some sort of bullshit job. Then, if I decided to, I could go to school for the spring semester or even next fall.” Jon then sighed realizing he was rambling. “I guess I’m just pissed that my Father is continuing to dictate the direction of my life even though I’m eighteen. When he was my age, Gramps and Grammy didn’t tell him how he had to live his life.” 

“Jon, when Rhaegar was your age, he had just gotten married...”

“Exactly!” Jon exclaimed, cutting her off. “Gramps didn’t stop my father from doing what he wanted to do.”

“JON! My father was the one who made Rhaegar get married to Elia right after high school.”

“What?” Jon breathed out, face twisted with confusion. This was the first he had ever heard of his grandfather making his father do anything. “Dad was in love with Elia. They had been dating for four years. She was practically already part of the family. Why would Gramps make Pops get married?”

“You really don’t know?”

“Know what? All I know is my dad loved his first wife, dearly,” Jon said incredulously. “He was heartbroken after her death and nearly moved back to Valyria with Rhaenys and Aegon… If it hadn't been for Uncle Oberyn hiring my mom as a nanny, he surely would have. We still have a photo of Elia hanging on the living room wall…”

“Rhaegar did love Elia, and so did my parents… And they definitely would have gotten married, eventually,” She confirmed. “However, they didn’t decide to get married at eighteen solely because they loved each other. They got married because Elia was pregnant with Rhaenys… Rhaegar knocked her up on prom night. My father said he had to man up and take responsibility for his actions.”

Jon was shocked. “How in the hells would you even know any of this?” 

“My Dad told me before I went to my first dance,” Dany shrugged. “I guess as a scare tactic so I did not make the same mistake as Rhaegar… It worked too - I didn’t sleep with Drogo until we had been dating for six months and only after I knew that he had a condom.” 

“Impossible,” Jon mumbled, trying not to think about the fact that his aunt just admitted she was not a virgin. “I still don’t believe my father would have ever been so irresponsible.”

“Just think about it for a minute, Jon,” Dany stated. “Why else would two eighteen years olds, with no jobs or no money get married so quickly.” 

Jon then started to do math in his head. His dad had married Elia at the end of May - from the stories he heard, both families had escorted the two eighteen year olds to the courthouse as soon as their high school graduation ceremony had concluded. Rhaenys was born in the second week of January. 

“Holy shit. You’re right,” he muttered in disbelief; he could not believe he never figured out the truth when it had been right in front of his face. He could not believe that his father, the man who was always reminding him to wear a condom… the man who had given him his first box of condoms before he went to his first high school dance with his first girlfriend, Ygritte... had married his first wife out of duty because he had gotten her pregnant.

“I know I’m right. Even if my dad hadn't told me I would have figured it out.”

“How in the seven hells could you have figured that out?”

“Gods Jon, no woman dreams of a courthouse wedding,” Dany replied matter-of-factly as they resumed their walk towards the barn to clean the eggs. “She might dream of receiving an engagement ring right out of high school, but a wedding is important to a woman. It is a day that they dream about and start planning from the first time they watch Cinderella marry Prince Charming... That would be the only reason I’d ever have a courthouse wedding,” she added with a shrug.

“You would marry a man you didn’t love if he knocked you up?”

“Hells no!” Daenerys exclaimed, her flawless face pinched with disgust. “Because first of all, I would never sleep with a man I didn’t love! I’ve only ever been with one guy, and I loved Drogo… He was my sun and stars,” she added quietly.

“If you loved him, where is he now?” he asked as they reached the entrance to the barn. He was genuinely curious as to why any guy would let his aunt slip through his fingers.

When he turned to face her, Jon noticed she had a determined look on her face. “He wasn’t the _man_ I thought he was,” she responded flatly. 

He quickly pulled her into a firm embrace. “If he hurt you, I’ll go kick his ass,” he murmured in her ear as he tried to comfort her.

“I know you would,” Dany chuckled as she clung to him. “But there is nothing you can do about it now - he’s gone.”

“Gone?” He asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes. _Holy shit, is he dead?_ Jon had wanted to add, but held his tongue.

“He went back home and decided he didn’t love me like I loved him.” 

After they sat down on the wooden bench next to the barn, Dany then proceeded to tell Jon about her relationship with Drogo. Drogo had been an exchange student from Vaes Dothrak, who had been staying with Jorah her second year of high school. He was a senior. Jorah had asked her to help Drogo out at school because she was fluent in Dothraki and his Common Tongue and Valyrian were both lacking. She had immediately been smitten by the tall, muscular, tan skinned exchange student. They started dating and she thought they would be together forever. Before he returned home after his High School graduation, he vowed to stay in contact and that he would come visit during breaks at his University. However, after less than a month the text and calls stopped. When she called him, it would go unanswered or to voicemail… After a couple weeks of silence she began to worry, so she checked his Facebook page and saw that his relationship status had been changed to married. There were hundreds of congratulations posts on his wall as well as countless photos of him and his beautiful bride. She blasted a rather tasteful message on his wall and a few days later, he had finally messaged her back. He told her she meant nothing to him. That he and his new wife, Jhiqui, had been dating since they were in elementary school, but agreed to date other people while he was abroad. When he returned home, they reconnected and he realized she was the love of his life.

Jon was fired up. He wanted to get on the first plane to Vaes Dothrak, find this Drogo asshat and beat the shit out of him. Or maybe he would just head over to the Mormont farm and punch Jorah in the face for even introducing his aunt to such a guy.

“As I said, I'm over it,” Dany stated, breaking Jon from his vengeful thoughts. “I was a dumb young girl blinded by love… The only thing I can do is learn from my mistakes... If I look back I am lost.” 

“I’m sorry that arsehole broke your heart,” Jon replied sincerely. “And I know how it feels to have your heart ripped out of your chest by someone you thought you loved.” 

He then told her about his two failed relationships. He told her about his toxic relationship with Ygritte - how she had been verbally abusive towards him their entire relationship, but he had been too blinded by getting his dick wet to see it. Thankfully, his mother saw her for who she truly was and convinced him to break up with her. His second failed relationship was with Val - whom he thought was a sweet, wholesome girl… Until he wanted to surprise her by going to her house as soon as he had gotten home from Valyria last winter. He snuck into her room like he always had, but discovered she was not alone in her bed. He later found out she had been sleeping with several other guys behind his back for the entirety of their eight months together. How she claimed she thought he knew she was not the monogamous type of girl. 

“Having been shit on twice in the love department, I have decided to take a break from dating… I spent the last six months just enjoying the company of myself and my mates.” Jon confessed, finding it surprisingly easy to share his feelings with Dany. He found himself telling her things that he had not even discussed with his best friends. 

“Well you know what… Fuck ‘em!” Dany proclaimed as she stood up from the bench. “Fuck Drogo, and Ygritte and Val!”

“Aye, fuck ‘em,” Jon agreed, standing up and pulling her into his arms. 

“You know, they were all just too big of idiots to realize they fucked up a good thing.”

“Yep.”

“Maybe that’s why our family keeps it in the family,” Dany told him definitely as she stared into his eyes.

 _She has a point. Maybe that is why our ancestors have always married their kin. It is less likely they will break your heart,_ Jon thought, glancing down from her eyes to her plump pink lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. All he had to do was bend down a couple of inches and capture them with his.

Suddenly, the sound of his phone ringing broke the moment. _Holy shit, I almost kissed my aunt._ Jon broke apart from her and fished his phone from his pocket. He smiled when he saw Robb’s ugly mug on the screen.

“What’s up? Where are you guys at today?” Jon asked once the FaceTime call connected and his screen was filled with Robb, Edd and Tormund.

“High Garden! Edd’s cousin got tickets for the Sellswords concert tonight at the Golden Rose Arena,” Robb answered. “What about you? Are you having fun being a farmer?”

“Actually, it’s not been that bad,” Jon answered honestly, looking up to meet Dany’s curious gaze. He gestured her over with his free hand. “I’ve had a really good teacher.”

“Your hard ass grandfather has been a good teacher,” Edd inquired. 

“Yeah, right,” Jon chuckled as he pulled Dany next to him, getting her smiling face on the screen next to him. “Y’all remember me telling y’all about my Auntie Dany… She has spent the last few weeks teaching me everything she knows about eggs.”

“Hey guys,” Dany replied with a small wave and a shy smile on her face.

“How the fuck are you standing his broody ass?” Tormund barked with a smile.

Jon and Dany spent the next few minutes bantering with his friends before she excused herself to answer her own phone that had begun to ring. He watched her as she retreated into the barn to take her call, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he missed the warm weight of her pressed against his side.

“Dude, please, tell me you are hitting that?” He heard Tormund ask intently, causing Jon to remember his friends on the video call.

 _Fuck._ He quickly returned his eyes to his phone. All three of his friends were staring at him. He was certain they had just watched him eyeing his aunt as she left, and knew that he was lusting over her. “What the fuck, guys? She’s my aunt!” Jon declared, hoping his mock disgust was convincing.

“Your very hot aunt…” Edd deadpanned.

“Why didn’t you tell me your aunt was so hot?” Robb remarked before Jon could reply to Edd. “If I had known she was so gorgeous, I would have traveled with you to Valyria.” 

“Do you think your grandfather could use some more help this summer?” Tormund inquired, without an ounce of sarcasm in his tone. 

“If so, I would gladly forgo the rest of the trip if it meant I had a chance at getting close to your aunt,” Robb added seriously.

“NO! My grandfather is not hiring anymore summer help,” Jon snapped. “And even if he were, I would make sure he did not hire any of you jokers!” 

Jon could hear a tinge of jealousy in his tone as he spoke to his friends. He was about to apologize for his outburst when his three friends started laughing.

“Holy shit, Jon has the hots for his aunt!” Tormund boomed.

“Gods, I’ve never seen him this hung up over a girl!” Robb smirked into the phone. 

“The question should be, how does your sexy auntie feel about you?” Edd asked before the three of them again started laughing.

All Jon knew is that he did not want to answer anymore of his friends' questions; he was mortified enough that they saw him lusting over his father’s baby sister. “Look assholes, I have work to do. Dany’s waiting for me to help her clean the eggs.” 

Jon felt his face heating up with embarrassment as his friends mocked him and started making kissing noises. When Tormund started to bark out something about how he could use his tongue to help clean her up, he ended the call. After he shoved his phone in his pocket, he called for Ghost and the two made their way into the barn.

“Who called?” Jon asked, grabbing a dry towel as he joined Dany at the table next to the sink. Ghost running over to her and laying down on top of her feet.

“Oh, it was Rhaenys,” she replied as she handed Jon a clean egg before bending down to pet the snowy white pup. “She wanted to know if you can watch Mors so her and Vis go out on a date night with my parents tomorrow. I told her you’d be happy to.”

“She wants me to watch Mors? I don’t know if that’s a good idea… I don’t know shit about babies.” Jon continued meeting her eyes as she stood, suddenly feeling panicked at the idea of being responsible for another human life. He placed the egg in the paper carton and braced himself against the table hoping to calm his racing heart.

“Calm down,” Dany laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Breathe. It’s all going to be okay. Deep breath in through your nose… and out through your mouth.”

Her touch seemed to help relieve some of his panic. He concentrated on his breathing as she coached him, slowly feeling his heartbeat return to normal.

“Better?” 

“Aye,” Jon confirmed with a nod. “But I don’t understand why my sister wants me to watch him... or why didn’t she ask me herself?”

“Rhaenys did try calling you first, but received a busy signal. She figured your phone was dead, so she called me, knowing that we would be together,” Dany said. “She says Mors loves you and keeps asking for his _Aun-Aun_. She thought it’d be a good opportunity for the two of you to bond.”

“Dany, I love Mors, but I cannot watch him by myself. When Rhaenie brings him over, there is always a whole house full of people to help… I don’t even know how to change a diaper,” Jon explained, feeling his anxiety returning. “Why did you even tell her I would watch him without asking me first?”

“I can always call her back and let her know you cannot do it. I’m sure she will understand… even though her and Viserys haven’t been out on a date night with my parents in over a year…”

“Fuck, don’t do that,” Jon sighed, “I’ll figure it out and pray I can keep him alive… It’s only for a few hours anyways.”

“I know how to change diapers and fix bottles… I can watch him with you, and show you how.”

“You’d do that for me?” Jon asked, meeting her eyes.

“Of course,” She nodded. “Taking care of children is a skill every man should know.”

“Thank you, Dany,” he murmured as he pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“You’re welcome, my dear nephew.” She replied. He could hear the mirth in her tone. “Now go on, go call your sister for all the details. I’ll finish up here and bring Ghost with me when I’m done.”

“Gods, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you,” Jon stated as he pressed another kiss to her cheek.

 _I’ve got a few ideas,_ he thought he heard her mutter as the barn door closed behind him.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for this chapter: https://www.wisegeek.com/why-are-chicken-eggs-different-colors.htm


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany babysit Mors. Rhaenys tries to knock some sense into Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see my note at the end ❤

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

In all of his eighteen years, he had never smelled anything so foul. It smelled of rotten eggs, mixed with soured milk, that had just been sprayed by a skunk. 

There was sweat forming on Jon’s brow. His eyes were watering as though he had just chopped a dozen of the juiciest onions. His nose was burning. His stomach was churning and warm saliva began flooding his mouth. 

_Don’t puke. Don’t puke. You can do this,_ he told himself as he shifted his nephew in his arms. He pulled back his one-year old nephew’s shorts to check his diaper.

Jon gagged and swallowed down the burning bile that rose up the back of his throat.

“Dany! Please get in here,” Jon bellowed in a panic as he held Mors away from his body. “Hurry… I need you.”

“Jon! What’s wrong? Is Mors’ hurt?… I didn’t hear him cry,” Dany exclaimed as she rushed into the living room from the kitchen where she had been making dinner. 

Suddenly her facial expression changed from one of fear to one of humor. 

“Did someone make a grumpy?” she sang with a smile, taking Mors from Jon’s outstretched arms. 

“Did someone make a grumpy?” she sang again before blowing zerberts to the crook of his neck, causing the toddler to giggle. “Well, let’s get you cleaned up big boy.”

“Thanks, Dany,” Jon murmured in relief. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You think I’m going to change his diaper,” Dany asked incredulously with a quirked brow. 

“You just said you were going to get him cleaned up…”

“Well guess again, Jonny boy,” She laughed. 

“What?” Jon breathed out in disbelief.

“When we were in the barn, I said I would help you babysit,” She deadpanned. “I never said I would do it for you.”

 _I don’t know how to change a fucking diaper!_ Jon wanted to scream, however, he was speechless. 

“What do you think, Mors?” Dany said in her sing-songy voice again, turning her attention back to the towheaded toddler in her arms. “Do you think Auntie Dany should change your diaper? Or do you want me to teach Uncle Aun-Aun how to change a diaper?” 

“AUN-AUN!” The child giggled, pointing at Jon.

“You do! You want Uncle Aun-Aun to change your nasty nappy,” she continued in a high pitched voice, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yesssss! Aun-Aun!” Mors happily exclaimed as he brought his little pudgy hands together in a clumsy clap. “Aun-Aun… naapee!”

Dany then looked up to Jon and smiled, “See Jon, Mors wants you to change his diaper.”

“Dany,” Jon stated as he nervously, running his hands through his loose raven locks before meeting her eyes. 

“I don’t know how to change a diaper,” he admitted sheepishly, with what he hoped were pleading eyes. “Especially one that’s full of _shhh…_ Poopoo,” he corrected himself at his aunt’s stern look. “I don’t even know where his diapers are kept!”

“Jon, calm down,” Dany said in a soothing voice as she handed the squirming toddler back to him. “I never said I would make you do it by yourself. I’ll show you how, and where my mother stores the diapers and wipes.”

Jon held Mors at arms length and kept his face as far from his nephew’s rump as possible as Dany led them out of the living room and to one of the spare bedrooms. Dany shook her head and chuckled as she led them down the hall.

“What’s so funny?” 

“You know, it’s just a poopy diaper. It won’t kill you,” She said with a snort as she pushed the door open and flipped on the light switch.

Jon huffed. He wanted to retort to his Aunt’s quip, but decided to remain quiet as he followed her into the room; he knew that if he opened his mouth he would say something inappropriate for his nephew’s young ears. It also might piss Dany off and he would be left to googling how to change a diaper to get his nephew’s ass clean. 

“The changing table and supplies are just over there,” Dany said after taking a deep breath.

Jon could tell she was trying to contain her mirth. _I don’t see how she thinks this is fucking funny,_ he thought as he gently laid the thirteen month old down on the changing pad. _Maybe I should just watch a YouTube video on changing a diaper._

“This is a diaper and these are wipes,” Dany deadpanned, holding up a disposable diaper and container of wipes.

“I know what those are,” Jon snapped bitterly, scowling at her as he took the diaper from her hands. “Just tell me what to _fu_ … how to change his diaper… I’d really like to get this smell out of the house.”

“Fine. Sorry,” Dany stated, holding her hands up in concession. “First, you will want to take off his shorts.”

“Take them off?” Jon asked furrowing his brow in confusion. “Why do I need to take them off? Why can’t I just pull them down around his ankles?” Jon questioned.

“Trust me. You will want to take them off, because if you don’t,” Dany then turned her attention to Mors’ and tickled his tummy as she continued in a high pitched voice, “There is a good chance you might kick your pudgy little legs and your shorts will end up in a BIG. PILE. OF. POO POO!”

Jon quickly removed his nephew’s shorts, not wanting them to end up in the shit filled diaper. 

Dany then instructed him to unfasten the diaper and hold Mors’ legs up while he folded the diaper under his tush. 

Jon did not question her this time; he decided he would just do as she instructed. “Oh gods,” Jon gagged as he opened the diaper, revealing a large, mushy, yellowish brown turd. _Don’t puke. Don’t puke,_ he chanted over as he covered the pile of shit with the front side of the diaper. “Okay… What now,” he whispered, trying to hold his breath so he would not inhale the fecal smell.

“Now, Uncle Jon needs to clean the poo-poo off Mors’ hiney, making it all shiny with a wipey,” Dany sang as she tickled Mors under his chin. Before looking back at Jon, “Oh, and make sure you keep hold on his feet, if not, you will be cleaning poop off the table as well,” she added with a smile.

“Right,” Jon murmured as he opened the white tub and removed a couple of wipes. “Just wipe his butt?”

“Just wipe his butt,” she confirmed with a shit eating grin.

Four wipes later, he had made no progress; the shit was stuck to the baby’s ass like cement. 

“Jon, it’s just poop,” Dany chuckled as Jon gagged while he swiped the wet wipe between Mors’ butt cheeks. “Do you gag every time you wipe your own tush?”

He took a deep breath in and out to prevent himself from snapping at Dany; he wanted to smack the smile off her face. “All I am doing is spreading the crap around!” Jon exclaimed, throwing the wipe down on the table and looking up at her smiling violet eyes. _Gods why does she have to be so beautiful… Dammit focus Jon!_

“Dany, I cannot get his _asssss_ …bottom clean. I think I’m just not cut out for this.”

“Fine, scoot over. I will demonstrate, just this once.”

“Thank you so much, Aunt Dany,” Jon said as relief flowed through his entire body as Dany took the toddler’s squirming legs from his hand. “I am so happy you are here with me,” he added just before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Jon swore he saw a slight pink blush creeping up her neck before she showed him step by step how to properly change a diaper - everything from how to clean the poop off his butt, to removing the diaper without getting shit everywhere, to applying diaper cream.

“See, Jon… Easy peasy, lemon-squeezy,” Dany proclaimed happily as she secured the flaps of Mors’ fresh diaper and replaced his shorts.

“That may have been easy for you, because you have probably changed about a million diapers, but for me, that was anything but easy,” Jon deadpanned, picking Mors’ up from the changing table and making his way back towards the living room. “I honestly don’t see how people do this. This was probably the most disgusting thing I’ve ever attempted to do in my life,” he said with a shiver. “I mean there was _sh…_ poop literally stuck on his _as…_ bum.”

His aunt burst out in laughter. “Oh, Jon,” She choked out, placing her hand on his shoulder as she caught her breath. “This diaper was nothing! You should have seen his poopy diapers as an infant!”

“Dany! The poop was stuck to him like glue! How could that be any worse from when he was an infant?”

“Before… Before he started eating solid foods, he had so many blowouts,” she said between her laughs.

“Blowouts?” he inquired, “Like farts?” 

“Blowouts... meaning diarrhea… leaking out… of his diaper… and up his back,” she managed to snort. “They were so bad at times we would just throw his onesie away with the diaper instead of washing it.”

“No way,” Jon said in disbelief as he followed Dany into the kitchen, placing Mors in his highchair, and strapping him before turning to get the plates out of the cabinet.

“Yes way,” Dany confirmed as she brought the bowl of macaroni and cheese and silverware to the table. “You can ask Rhae and my mother… My mom said that blowouts like that are common in all newborns.”

“Okay, I will take your word...I believe you,” Jon shuddered as he sat down at the table, handing Dany the plates. “Now could we please not talk about doo-doo while we eat.”

“Alright,” Dany agreed with a victorious smirk as she spooned some of the cheesy pasta on a plastic plate for Mors.

After dinner, Jon got down on the floor with Dany, Mors and Ghost, and played with several of the toys Rhaenys had packed. He could not get over how much of a natural Dany was playing with Mors and Ghost, who were both demanding her attention. And he also could not help that his eyes lingered down her shirt, because every time she leaned down to pick up the ball Mors had rolled to her, she gave him a perfect view of her cleavage and her tits trying to escape the confines of the thin white lacy bra she was wearing. _I swear, she is trying to kill me,_ he thought as she rolled the ball to him with a knowing smirk. _And she fucking knows what she is doing._

Before long he was exhausted. He could not believe how tiring taking care of a thirteen month old could be; Mors seemed to have endless energy. Therefore he was grateful when Dany suggested they watch Mors’ favorite movie, _How to Train your Dragon._

“Daagooons!” Mors clapped gleefully, agreeing at his Aunt Dany’s suggestion.

A few minutes later, they all piled onto the couch; his nephew was cuddled on his lap, Dany sat next to him, closer than necessary because they were the only ones there and settled beside her Ghost beside her with his head on her lap. Dany pulled a throw blanket over them and rested her head on his shoulder as the movie began. 

_She just wants to see the movie from a decent angle._

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

“Jon...Jon…” he heard someone calling his name softly as they shook his shoulder.

“Five more minutes, Ma,” he mumbled and tried to turn over. _I need a new fucking mattress, this one is lumpy as fuck._

“Jon… Jon,” the voice called again.

 _Wait, that is not my mother’s voice…I know that voice._ “Rhaenys? What are you doing here?” he mumbled as he fought to open his eyes. Suddenly he was aware of a solid weight on his chest, a head resting against his shoulder and a hand that was not his own, resting dangerously close to his crotch. _What in the seven hells? Oh yeah, Dany and I were watching that dragon movie with Mors…_ “Oh shit! Mors!” He panicked as his eyes opened wide and his heart began to pound.

“Jon,” Rhaenys said softly and calmly, but with a twinge of humor in her tone as her hand rested on his shoulder to prevent him from standing. “He’s fine… I just didn’t want to take him without you knowing… Also, if you sleep on the couch all night, your neck will not feel good in the morning.”

“Aye, you’re right,” Jon laughed. 

“Do you mind carrying Mors to the car for me? Carrying him and his diaper bag can be a bit much.”

“Sure. I need to take Ghost out anyways so he can do his business,” Jon replied, a bit confused as to why Viserys wouldn’t help her. It was then he realized his sister’s husband wasn’t there. 

“Where’s Vis? Is he still in the car?” he asked, handing the sleeping Mors to his sister so he could untangle himself from Dany..

“I dropped him off at home, we stayed out later than we planned and he has to get up early tomorrow to milk the cows,” she answered as she gently took her sleeping son from Jon’s arms.

“That makes sense,” Jon nodded in understanding as he carefully stood as he laid down his sleeping aunt on the couch. He then covered her with the plush blanket and placed one of the throw pillows under her head. 

“Ghost, come,” Jon whispered firmly after making sure his Aunt would be comfortable. The pup’s snowy white ears danced and his tail wagged but he remained curled at Dany’s feet. 

“Ghost, come,” Jon tried once more. Again the pup just stared at him with his intelligent red eyes. Jon sighed and picked up the pup, placing him on the floor. The puppy immediately ran to the front door, wagging his tail impatiently as he waited for Jon and Rhaenys. 

“Silly pup,” he snorted.

“Jon?” Dany mumbled sleepily next to him, her eyes fluttering open slightly. “Where are you going? Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine Aunt Dany,” Jon said, feeling guilty for waking her. 

“Rhae is here to take Mors home and I’m gonna take Ghost out. Go back to sleep,” he added as he covered her up the blanket they had been cuddled under just moments before and pressed a kiss to her brow.

“Okay,” she muttered, her eyes closed as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

Jon took the sleeping toddler from his sister and the two began to make their way to the front door when Jon heard Dany mumble, “Jon, come back when you are done… I like havin’ you next to me… It’s cold without you…” 

When he turned to look at his aunt, he swore he saw a tiny smile flash across her face.

He shook his head in disbelief as he followed his sister and Ghost out the front door.

“So, what’s up with you and Dany?” Rhaenys asked nonchalantly once they were outside and walking side-by-side towards her black sedan. 

“Dany was just helping me with Mors because I know nothing about babies.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Whacha mean then?” Jon asked, shifting Mors to his other arm so he could meet his sister’s gaze. 

“I mean what is going one between the two of you… You looked awfully cozy together on the couch a few minutes ago,” she replied with a smirk as she opened the backdoor of her car.

“There is nothin’ goin’ on between us, Rhae,” Jon sighed, laying Mors down in his car seat and stepping out of the way so his sister could latch the child in properly. “Dany and I are just friends… She’s teaching me about raising chickens and she offered to help me watch Mors so he’d be alive when you returned.”

“You are attracted to her,” Rhaenys stated matter-of-factly as she latched her son’s five point harness. 

“I’m not attracted to Dany,” Jon spat, hoping the disgust in his tone sounded genuine.

“Jon, cut the bullshit. I have eyes,” she stated as she closed the car door and looked at him. “And I can clearly see you have the hots for her...”

_Godsdamit, how the fuck does she know me so well. I have barely spoken to her since she moved to Valyria four years ago. Fuck it. There is no denying it._

“So what if I think Dany is beautiful,” he finally admitted out loud, “Nothing can come of it.”

“Why? What’s stopping you?”

“Lots of things,” he sighed. 

“Like what?” 

Jon was not really in the mood to have this conversation, but he knew there was no way around it. Even if he was able to put it off tonight, Rhaenys would continue to hound him until he confessed everything. 

“Like...what if she doesn’t feel the same?” He answered honestly. “That would be so fuckin’ embarrassing! I would never be able to look at her again.”

“Jon, I know you are not blind. Dany has been eye fucking you since you since the minute you stepped out of Grammy’s truck…”

“No she hasn’t!” Jon retorted immediately. _Has she?_ “But even if she has, she’s my aunt. If I started a relationship with her it would never be accepted.”

“I’m married to Viserys. He’s my Uncle. Grammy and Gramps are siblings.” Rhaenys shrugged. “This isn’t Westeros… Here in Valyria it doesn’t matter. Loving and marrying your family is not looked down upon. No one cares.”

“I’m eighteen and she is only seventeen. It’s against the law… I’d go to jail,” he argued.

“Again, not in Valyria,” Rhaenys hummed. “In Valyria the age of consent is sixteen.”

“So a sixteen year old can fuck whoever they want!” Jon exclaimed in disbelief. Again thoughts of his Aunt Dany fucking creepy old Jorah popped into his mind. “That’s fucking disgusting!”

“Gods no! The age of consent in Valyria is sixteen, but it is illegal for anyone under the age of eighteen to engage in sexual activities with anyone more than three years older than they are.”

“Ok, I didn’t know that,” Jon conceded, feeling slightly relieved that Jorah could not touch his aunt without going to jail. “But I don’t live in Valyria, Rhae. I live in Westeros. And in a couple of weeks I’m going to be headed back to King’s Landing to start University while Dany is going to be here, starting her senior year of high school. Then when I come to visit for Christmas she will be in Naarth... So who the fuck knows when I’ll see her again…”

“Jon, you are just making excuses,” Rhaenys interrupted his rambling. “Yes, you will be going back to KL in a couple of weeks. And yes, Dany is going to be here. But you know, they have a little thing called VideoChat, where you can see each other every day even though you are thousands of miles apart.”

“What if she doesn’t want a long distance relationship? What if we start a relationship and she meets someone else? Someone who is here and can take her on dates every weekend,” the words continued to flow out of his mouth. Again, images of Jorah showing up with flowers to take Dany on dates after she turned eighteen crept back into his brain. He quickly pushed them down once more.

“And what if she is willing to try?” his sister countered.

“It would not be fair to either of us to be in a distance relationship for four years,” he said quietly.

“What do you mean four years?” Rhaenys inquired with a quirked brow.

Jon stared dumbly at his sister. “Rhae, college is four years. It would not be fair to her to wait for me to finish school so that we can be together. It’s not like she can come to Westeros and go to school with me so we can be a couple.”

“Who says you have to graduate from KLU?”

“What?” 

“Father, just wants you to go to college and further your education. I doubt he would mind if you went to a different school,” she answered with a knowing smirk. 

Jon continued to stare at her as though she was speaking ancient high Valyrian, “I don’t see how transferring to a different school would help Dany and I be open about our relationship… That is if she even wants to be in a relationship with me.”

“Really! Do I have to spell it out for you?” Rhaenys exclaimed, rubbing her hand across her face and blowing out a long deep breath before she continued. “Jon, you can always apply to and transfer to The University of Valyria. Dad let me transfer after my first year. I don’t see why he would oppose you doing the same.”

Jon had not thought about that. What if Dany is willing to be in a long distance relationship with him? Maybe she would stay in Valyria for the holidays if they were together. Then next summer, after she graduates High School and he completes his first year of University, he could transfer to a school in Valyria and they could be together. 

“What if she doesn’t want to be with me? What if all she wants is just a summer fling?” he finally whispered.

“Well you won’t know unless you talk about it,” Rhaenys replied, pulling him into an embrace. “But I have gotten really close to Dany over the past four years, and I can promise you, she has never had a casual fling… And I know that you haven’t either.”

 _How the fuck does she know so much about me?_ Jon was tongue-tied. 

“Dany is a good girl and I know that the two of you would be good together. It’s easy to see that the two of you are happy together,” his sister stated, pulling out of the hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

A scratch on his leg brought his attention away from his sister. He looked down to see his silent little ball of white fur. Jon picked up the pup and turned his attention back to his sister. 

“I’ll admit. This summer, learning about chickens and eggs with Dany has been pretty great. I probably would be hating life right now if I had to work with Gramps or Barristan,” he chuckled as he scratched Ghost’s head.

“Just think about what I said,” she said as she got into her car, “Then talk to Dany.”

“Aye, I will,” Jon replied as he closed the door for his sister.

His oldest sister certainly had given him a lot to think about. 

When he returned to the house, he saw that Dany was no longer sleeping on the couch, so after placing Ghost in his kennel in the kitchen, he made his way to his own bed.

However, sleep evaded him. He could not believe there was a real possibility that Dany could be interested in him. He then began to wonder if her lips were as pillowy soft as they looked. How would her breasts feel in his palms? What it might feel like to have her tiny, soft hands wrapped around his dick… or better yet, how would it feel to her tight wet cunt squeezing his cock like a vice? 

“Fuck it,” it thought as he took his now rock hard member into his hand, imagining his sweet aunt as he pleasured himself.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few tiny changes in the conversation with Rhaenys. I live in the US, so I used this as reference for the age of consent and age gaps: https://www.legalmatch.com/law-library/article/statutory-rape-the-age-of-consent.html
> 
> Sorry for the long rant - but this has been on my mind for a while...
> 
> I apologize for the 1/2 moderating comments (allowing only AO3 accounts to comment). I know there are tons of anons out there that always leave lovely and sweet comments. I used to love hearing these because it showed me that people cared about my writing. However, this fandom has a serious troll problem and I honestly don't want to deal with the anon trolls leaving hateful comments that just need to be deleted. If you want to leave me constructive criticism - please do so - I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. (Kudos, bookmarks and subscribing are another way to show writers you appreciate what they are doing.)
> 
> I am sick and tired of people finger pointing and blaming other "groups" for the problem. There have been too many good writers in this fandom that have lost motivation to write because they are sick of the trolls. If you don't like a writer or their writing style or the context of what they are writing about, there are over 4300 stories in the Jonerys fandom - pick a different one. Just scroll on...there is even a feature where you can filter certain writers stories from appearing on your feed. Use it. There is no need to leave hateful messages if you don't like something, especially if the story is properly tagged or warning at the beginning of the chapter. If there is something triggering that was not tagged - I am all for respectful informing the writer they might want to tag, so others aren't triggered and they can avoid tons of repetitive comments. 
> 
> Also, don't plagiarize. It is rude. If you were inspired by another story, give the writer of that story a shout out or link it in the "inspired by" section. 
> 
> Again, sorry for this long rant - I am just sick of the toxicity in this fandom.


	4. Hot Springs and Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany takes Jon to one of her favorite places. Then as Jon prepares to return home, he and Dany get trapped in the barn by a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that was promised 😉 Please enjoy.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

The days were passing by quickly and all Jon could do was think. He wanted so badly to tell Dany he thought he was falling in love with her. He wanted to ask her if she felt the same. However, whenever he would get ready to ask, his mouth would become sandpaper and the words would die at the tip of his tongue.

_Rhaenys could be wrong. Dany is too fucking perfect; there is no way she would want to have a real relationship with me. Who would want to have a long distance relationship when they are still in High School. I should just wait. I’ll come work for Gramps again next summer and see if I still feel the same. If I do, and she does as well, I’ll transfer to a University here like Rhaenys suggested._

To try and make things easier, he would try to busy himself after dinner, doing whatever odd chores his Grammy had for him. Then, as soon as it seemed like a decent enough hour not to be rude, he would excuse himself to his room, stating he was tired or with some other random way to justify his departure. Then once he was in his room, he would lock the door and bring himself pleasure as he thought about his wickedly beautiful aunt.

“Alright, that should be the last thing we have to do before the evening collections,” Dany said cheerfully as she bent over and placed the cartons containing the cleaned eggs in the refrigerator in the barn. 

“Sounds good,” Jon replied, forcing himself to look away and towards the bales of hay on the other side of the barn when he saw the top of Dany’s lacy black thong peeking out from her jeans as she bent over. _Gods she’s so fucking sexy… Why the fuck is she wearing sexy panties right now?_ _Dammit Jon, don’t look at her. Don’t think about if she wore that underwear hoping you would see it. For fucks sake don’t get a hard on right now - you’ve been jerking off every day for almost a week, you can wait until tonight. Think of dead baby chicks… Think of mother chickens being idiots and eating their own eggs…_

“Are you okay?” Dany inquired, the concern in her tone forced Jon to meet her amethyst eyes. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m good,” Jon replied, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears. He cleared his throat and continued. “Why would you think otherwise?”

“I don’t know, it’s just, you seem a little off ever since we watched Mors last weekend,” she said, throwing her long silver-blonde plait over her shoulder as she made her way over to him. “You’re brooding more than normal.”

“I just have a lot on my mind,” he replied truthfully.

“You are always saying that Jon,” Dany hummed. 

“Sayin’ what?”

“That you have a lot on your mind. You know, I’ve been told, I’m a pretty good listener. I want you to know you can talk to me… About anything.”

The compassion dripping for the tone in his aunt’s voice almost crumbled his resolve. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to tell her that he wanted more than just a typical familial relationship with her.

“I know,” Jon muttered, running his hand nervously though his loose curls as he searched his scattered brain for the right words, only to come up empty. “I...I’m just worried about starting University and I’ve got so much to do when I get back to King’s Landing.” He decided to say. _You are doing the right thing… The timing just isn’t right. It wouldn’t be fair to her because you’re leaving in less than a week. She deserves someone that is going to be here to take her to her senior prom. Someone that will be here to stand by her side at graduation. It would be selfish of me to expect her to wait or ask her to commit to a long distance relationship. And besides, it’s not a lie, I have only a couple of days to prepare for classes and college is going to fucking suck._

“Oh, Jon! Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” Dany said with a smile, wrapping herself in his arms.

“Aye, I know,” Jon replied softly as he pulled out of her arms and began pacing around the barn. “It’s just, I wish I could have selected my own classes for the semester. Instead my father selected the ones he wanted me to take. He enrolled me in business classes, Dany,” Jon sighed as he continued his pacing. “I know that he wants for me and Aegon and my younger siblings to take over his business together, but that’s not what I want to do with my life.”

“Well, what is it that you want to do when you grow up?” Dany inquired.

Her question caused him to pause. What did he want to do for the rest of his life? He had actually never really thought much about the future. After High School, all he wanted to do was have a little freedom. He wanted to take a year to two and travel the world. He wanted to learn more about who he was and come up with his own plan for the future. He knew that he did not want to be trapped in an office all day but other than that, he did not know. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was really enjoying his summer working on his Grandfather’s farm, despite the long hours and hard work. Maybe he would look more closely into a career working in the outdoors like his Uncle Benjen, who was a Park Ranger in the Haunted Forest north of the Wall. 

“I know I want to do something with my life, but truthfully I have no fucking clue what it is,” Jon admitted as he met her gaze. “I guess I thought that when I did go to college, I’d just take some bullshit classes before deciding on a major. However, my father took the liberty of enrolling me in the classes that he thought I should take… classes geared towards a business degree. I am fucking dreading it. I’m not even sure I am material for a college as prestigious as King’s Landing University.” 

“Lose the negative attitude, Jon,” Dany snapped. He could see the fire burning in her amethyst eyes. “For one, your mother told me about how proud she was that you were accepted to KLU when you got your acceptance letter back in February. So, yes, you are KLU material! And don’t you dare give up on yourself just because you are taking classes you don’t want to take! It’s not the end of the world. Just because Rhaegar enrolled you in business courses, it doesn’t mean you have to stick to them for the entire four years… You never know, you might even enjoy them!”

_I wish I could just stay here and continue to collect eggs with you everyday._

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing.” _Fuck did I say that out loud?_

He briefly noticed a look on his aunt’s face that he could not quite decipher, before her smile returned. “I have an idea on how to take your mind off school… Do you have any plans for this afternoon?”

Jon could hear a tinkling of hope in her voice. _I know exactly how you could improve my mood, but I can’t go there… She probably doesn’t even mean that anyways Jon! Keep the thought of your dick to yourself._ He knew she was trying to improve his mood, but still, he tried to think of something, anything he could do to not prolong his self made torture of being alone with his beautiful young aunt. He went to town and got supplies yesterday. He video chatted with his mother and younger siblings just before the second morning egg collection. His friends were probably still sleeping. Aegon and his father were at work, so he did not want to disturb them without just cause. Grammy told him to enjoy his day and that she did not want to see him until supper. 

“Not really,” Jon replied honestly. “I was just gonna hang out with Ghost until it was time to collect the eggs before dinner.” 

“Well,” Dany paused. Jon could see something glinting in the corners of her eyes, almost as if she were plotting something. “I was planning on taking a little hike. Would you care to join me?”

“A hike?” _Okay, that is not what I was expecting. That seems innocent enough. See Jon, she isn’t trying to seduce you._

“Yeah,” she confirmed softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “There are some wild blueberry, raspberry and blackberry thickets in the woods at the far end of the property near the hot springs. My mom likes to make jams from these berries, she claims they are the sweetest berries in all of Valyria… We sell them at the Farmers Market in the fall when we don’t have a lot of produce... I just thought that it’d be nice to have some company and you haven’t seen that part of the farm… And it’d be fun to take Ghost with us.” 

“Dany,” Jon interrupted, halting her ramblings. It appeared as though Dany was nervous or unsure about how he would react to her invitation. He thought it was rather cute. “It sounds like fun. I’d love to join you”

“Really! This is awesome!” She stated with a beaming smile as she took his hand and began to guide him towards the sliding barn door. 

_Gods she truly has a beautiful smile. I love seeing her smile. I love being the one to make her smile. If you just tell her how you feel, you could be the one to make her smile like that everyday. Dammit Jon, get a grip on yourself. Starting a relationship with her now would not be fair to either of you. You are leaving in a week. It’s just a summer crush. Stick with your plan… Stay in contact while you are in Westeros, come back next summer and if the feelings are still there, and she is still single, you can ask her out then._

“Let’s grab some buckets and be on our way!” 

“Aye, Aunt Dany. Lead the way,” Jon replied, unable to stop the smile that spread across his own face.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

The lush forest surrounding the farm was breathtaking. There was so much life in these woods. There were bees buzzing between purple and white and orange wild flowers and squirrels and rabbits running through the thick foliage. He even saw a mother deer with her spotted fawn. Jon felt as though he had walked into an entirely different world; this was nothing like any of the woods Jon had visited in Westeros.

“Gods Dany, it is beautiful out here,” Jon voiced in awe as he paused to take in his surroundings.

The air was fresh unlike the Kingswoods near his home in King’s Landing where he normally hiked and camped with Edd, Tormund and Robb. Jon could actually smell the damp moss that grew on the trucks of the great oak trees mixed with the piney scent of the evergreens that was similar to something he would smell in the Wolfwood when he visited Winterfell. There was also an abundance of Ash and White Oaks and Maples as well as plants Jon had never seen before, surrounding them as they made their way deeper into the woods. 

“It is,” Dany hummed in agreement, looping her arm in his, and guiding him further down the trail. “I love walking out here. It’s so peaceful and relaxing. It helps me to just live in the moment and forget about anything that might be worrying me.”

“Aye,” Jon hummed in agreement, a smile stretching across his face as he watched Ghost chase after some sort of giant gray and purple dragonfly. “Ghost seems to love it out here as well.”

“That he does,” she confirmed with a smile of her own. “I have brought him out here with me several times this week. You seemed to have been so busy the last few days preparing to head back to King’s Landing, so he has kept me company.”

“Aye, I have been.” Jon immediately felt guilty. Yes, he had been busy preparing to head home. But he had also been trying to avoid her. “But that doesn’t excuse my behavior. As I said I have had a lot on my mind. And when there is a lot on my mind I tend to brood as Aegon calls it… I figured I won’t have been much fun to be around. That also doesn’t excuse me for pawning Ghost off on you…”

“Don’t worry, I understand. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking as well... So much has happened over the last couple months, and Ghost is a good, unbiased, listener.”

At the sound of his name, Ghost stopped chasing after bugs and returned to Dany’s side. Jon felt like an even bigger douche. He had been fretting so much about his own thoughts and his future that he had not even considered that Dany might have problems or worries of her own. 

_What could she possibly be worried about? She is seventeen and entering her final year of high school. I was so carefree last year… Even with my break up with Val, it was probably one of the best years of my life. Dammit Jon, you are such a dumbass. Maybe she actually has plans for the future. Maybe she doesn’t want to work on her father’s farm for the rest of her life. Gods why have you never let her tell you her hopes and dreams._

“Dany…” he started as he stopped them in the middle of the trail. He turned to face her and looked into her eyes. There was something there. Something vulnerable. He could not quite put his finger on it. 

“Jon, it’s okay,” Dany said with a smile. “You have really given me a lot to think about… In a good way. And sometimes just talking out loud to someone, or something,” she amended as she looked down at the fluffy white dog, “Who cannot talk back helps to sort your thoughts.”

“That is so fucking true,” he agreed, finding no fault in her logic. 

There was a sudden tension between them. Jon could see she had something more to say, but he was not sure he wanted to hear it. The conversation was becoming much too serious. This hike was supposed to be a way to help clear his mind. 

“I thought this hike was supposed to be cheering me up, not me giving you brooding lessons,” Jon stated as he forced a laugh out of his throat. 

Dany laughed. Again, her little chuckles were like bells warming his soul.

“Now come on and lead the way.” Jon said, grinning as he offering his arm to his aunt once more.

“You’re right,” she replied, taking his arm. “This is supposed to be about living in the now… and gathering berries for my mother. If you ask nicely, I bet she will let you take home a jar of her famous three berry jam.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to ask her.”

As they continued to lead him down the trail and deeper into the woods surrounding the farm, Jon was in awe of the untamed beauty surrounding him. Dany would point out several different flowers and plants that were only found in Valyria, and even pointed out a stag in one of the meadows. 

A short time later, they reached the thicket of berry bushes. They chatted and joked about random nonsense while they worked and before long they had filled all three of the white pails they had brought along with a variety of different berries.

“Thanks for bringing me out here,” Jon said sincerely as he picked up two of the buckets of berries. “I wish you would have brought me out here sooner. It is absolutely stunning.”

“It is,” Dany hummed as she picked up the third bucket. “This thicket and the hot springs are probably my two most favorite places on the entire farm.”

“You know, as many times as I have been here, I have never had the opportunity to visit the hot springs. Maybe you could show me them before I head back to King’s Landing?”

“You know, it’s just a little further down the path,” Dany said, pulling out her phone and looking at the time. “And we still have a few hours before we need to do the last egg collection of the day. I could take you there now.”

“Alright, why not,” Jon agreed. 

“Great!” Dany beamed. “We can just leave the berries here, and pick them up on the way back to the farm.” 

Within minutes, Dany again was holding onto his arm as she led him deeper into the lush forest. Jon could not help but notice the way the side of her breast would rub against the side of his arm as they walked and talked. She looked like a goddess when she was kissed by the few beams of sunlight that trickled through the dense canopy of leaves. 

“You are going to love the springs,” Dany happily said, leaning into him further to avoid some dense foliage that narrowed the dirt path. “The water is so clear and warm all year long... Sometimes, after a long day, I just love sitting in them to unwind and relax.”

“I bet that is nice. Gods it would be amazing to sit in the pools and relax for a bit. Kind of like your own private hot tub in nature.” 

“It is,” Dany confirmed with a smile. “Did you know, the water in the hot springs of Valyria are believed to contain natural healing and anti-aging properties.”

“No shit!”

“No shit,” Dany laughed. “Why do you think my parents look so good for their age? They are in their early sixties and look and act like they are still in their thirties!”

“You know, you do have a point,” Jon muttered as they continued their hike. “Grammy is pretty hot for an old lady.”

Dany stopped and stood in front of him, blocking the path. “Are you fucking serious, Jon Snow Targaryen?”

“What?” Jon was perplexed at her sudden anger. 

“You have the hots for my mother? You want to fuck my mother?” she exclaimed, he could hear the shock and disbelief in her tone.

“Seven fucking hells, NO! She is my Grammy… that’s just… No, I could never,” Jon proclaimed as an involuntary shiver shot down his spine. He could not believe Dany had gotten the impression he want to fuck his grandmother. He took a deep breath and continued, “All I was saying is that Grammy looks great for her age. Trust me, Grammy is not my type. I am not into MILFs or cougars.”

Jon swore he saw her sigh in relief.

“So, if you are not into older women, what is your type?” Dany asked as she again began to lead them down the path.

“What?” Jon breathed out, shocked by his aunt’s question. 

“Oh come on, Jon. Everyone has a type that makes their blood sing,” she said with a smile, bumping her hip playfully into his side. “You know, some men like their girls short, others tall. Some like big boobs. Others are ass men. Some guys like _thicc_ chicks, while others like skinny girls. Some guys like blondes, while others prefer brunettes… So, what is your type? What do you look for in a woman?”

 _You,_ he had wanted to blurt, but controlled the impulse. _What do I want in a girlfriend?_ In the past he never really thought that he had a type. After all, Ygritte and Val had been opposite in terms of appearances. 

Ygritte had been a couple of grades ahead of him. She had wild, flaming red hair, was too thin and had absolutely no ass or tits. She was by no means the prettiest, especially with her crooked front tooth, but she was the first girl that paid any attention to him when he was an awkward fourteen year old boy. So when the sixteen year old girl offered, he had been happy to get his dick wet for the first time. 

Val on the other hand was a gorgeous, wild, beauty. She oozed model caliber sexiness with her wavy honey blonde hair that cascaded down her back, long toned legs and curves in all of the right places. Her family was wealthy and her Uncle was a well known and respected politician in Westeros, so he did not fear she was dating him because he was from a wealthy family. 

The only things the two had in common was that they were both bitches. _Is controlling, self-centered, annoying bitch my type?_

However, over the last couple months, the only thing he dreamed about was a petite farmer's daughter with moon kissed silver-blonde hair and just the perfect amount of curves. But there was more to her than just her goddess like appearance. She was patient as she taught him about eggs. She had never once looked down on him when he asked questions that sounded as though they should be coming from a child. She was sweet and kind and caring. Jon could feel a flush creeping up his neck as he thought about his nightly activities over the past week. 

“Oh come on, Jon!” Dany persisted. “You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine”

“Fine,” Jon agreed. 

He blew out a breath and ran his hand nervously though his loose curls as she thought of how to word his description of her, without letting her know his dick was half hard just thinking about her teaching him about chickens. “I guess you could say I am attracted to girls who are about the same age as me. A girl that is both funny and kind and smart. I like girls who don’t look down upon me if I ask questions - they don't look at me as if I’m an idiot if I don’t know something. I like someone who can teach and challenge me to become a better person.” 

When he turned to face her, she had an unreadable expression on her face, which she quickly seemed to school into a more neutral expression. _Dear gods, please say my description was vague enough._ “So… I told you what I look for in a girl. Now, you tell me what you look for in a potential boyfriend.”

“Well, that is one of the things I have been thinking about lately.” She started. Jon thought he could hear a hit of nervousness in her tone. “I used to go for the tall, dark and handsome type… After all Drogo was like six foot seven, solid muscle, long dark hair, tanned skin, dark brown eyes.” She exhaled deeply, as though she was frustrated with herself. “After he ripped my heart out, I thought maybe I did not want to date boys my age… That I would just wait to date until after I got out of high school, because all high school boys are stupid and immature. Then, at the farmers market, you made me realize Jorah hinting that he wanted something more to our relationship…”

Jon cringed at the mention of Jorah and at the thought that Dany would pursue a relationship with a man at least three times her age, “Please don’t tell me you are actually thinking of letting that perverted old man take you on a date once you turn eighteen.” He prayed she did not hear the desperation in his voice. 

“Shut up and let me finish!” she chastised, playfully slapping his chest. 

“Sorry,” he muttered half heartedly. _Gods Jon, don’t be jealous of a sixty year old man. Even if she decides to pursue something with him, you have no right to stop her._

“After you pointed out Jorah was flirting with me, I agree, it was super creepy. I mean, that man was like a second father to me growing up and even in Valyaria it is illegal for parents to fuck their children. Also, I’m also sure you have noticed that over the last few weeks have been steering clear of Jorah every time he has come over to our stand at the Farmer Market.”

“Aye, I have.” 

“Good, because dating a man Jorah’s age is just disgusting… However, I have thought about dating guys that were about Viserys’ age once I turn eighteen.”

“Why would you want to date a guy in their mid-twenties?” Jon asked before he could stop himself.

“Because, most guys our age are only concerned about one thing… Getting laid,” Daenerys deadpanned. 

“Dany, sex is on every males mind.”

“I know,” Dany chuckled in agreement. “However, if I dated a guy closer to Viserys age, I would at least know more about his character… If I dated a guy a little older, I would be able to tell if he was a lazy slob with no ambition for his future, or a man with motivation and goals.”

Jon felt slightly deflated. Dany had just made it clear she did not want to date someone who did not have a plan for the future. _What if she thinks I’m a lazy slob? I know I want to do something with my life, I just don’t know what yet. Rhaenys believes I have a chance at a relationship with her. But she also just said she thinks a guy a few years older might be better for her._ “I can understand that… So, it sounds as though you have decided you would never date someone close to your own age.” Jon said, though it came out more as a question, unable to shake the new thoughts that she found him inadequate from his mind.

“I never said,” Dany forcefully stated as she stopped walking. She grabbed Jon’s arm and turned him to face her. “There is one guy, about my age that I would feel comfortable dating. I’ve known him for most of my life and he has proven to me he cares about me as a person. He loves his family and knows he wants more to his life than to live off his parents.” 

There was something in the tone of her voice that sounded off. Something Jon could not quite place… She sounded almost nervous. 

Jon stared into her eyes. _Does she want to date me?_ He never had been good at deciphering body language of women. Both Ygritte and Val had made their intentions quite clear and made the first move. _Is she waiting for me to make the first move? What if I am misreading her and she is talking about some guy she has gone to school with for most of her life. Gods that would be so fucking embarrassing._ “Then why don’t you ask him out?” Jon decided to ask, too fearful of her rejection and the fallout if he was misreading what she was saying. 

“Because, I’m not sure he feels the same way about me,” Dany admitted as she broke eye contact and began to walk down the dirt path once more. “I’ve known him most of my life,” She added a few moments later. “But the feelings I have for him I just noticed a few years back. I don’t want to ruin our friendship if all he wants to be is my... friend.”

“Well, maybe he does feel the same but is also afraid of making the first move,” Jon found himself saying. “Sometimes guys think it’s sexy when a girl asks him out.” _Why am I giving her advice? She is clearly talking about one of her guy friends here in Valyria._

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll have to think about it.” 

The pair continued down the path in a comfortable silence for several more minutes before Dany turned off the main path and led them down a hill. Once they were near the bottom of the hill, Jon was speechless. There was a steaming pool of crystal clear water surrounded by smooth light grey stones. It appeared as though there was an infinity edge to the front of the spring; Jon had never seen something so breathtaking in nature.

“It’s beautiful,” Jon muttered, unable to take his eyes off the pristine water. The slight breeze causing a ripple across the top of the steaming water.

“It feels just as wonderful as it looks!” Dany exclaimed, taking his hand and leading him towards the water. “Come on. Let’s get in!” She added as she began to remove her boots and socks.

“If I had known we were coming here, I would have brought my swim trunks.” 

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit and I am still planning to take a dip,” she replied nonchalantly as she placed her sock and shoes on the grass next to the stones.

“Suit yourself, Dany, but I’m not about to walk back to the house in soaking wet clothes,” Jon chuckled. “Grammy would be pissed if I dripped water all over her hardwood floors.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

 _I cannot believe she is going swimming in her clothes! Gods that would be miserable to walk all the way back to the house in sopping wet underwear and jeans._ Jon thought as he began to walk towards the other side of the hot spring, taking in the awe inspiring nature surrounding him.

His brooding was interrupted a few moments later when he heard a splash.

His head whipped around just in time to see the slow motion scene unfold in front of him. It looked like a scene from a movie. There water running down Dany’s face and hair as her head reemerged from the water. Her eyes were closed and hands raked across her face, removing the dripping water as the tops of her breasts rose from the water. 

His blood began rushing south the moment her rosy nipples broke the plane of the water.

As she opened her eyes, he quickly was able to look away and turned to face the other direction. 

_Holy fuck that was so fucking hot._

“Come on Jon! The water feels perfect!” He heard Dany call. 

She sounded like she was getting closer to where he was standing.

“Dany, I…” He paused, trying to think of an excuse that did not make him sound like an ass. _I’m afraid you will see how my dick is half hard if I turn around right now. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing every inch of your body just to see if it tastes just as sweet as it looks. Fuck, I cannot say any of that._ “As I said, I didn’t bring my swim trunks and I don’t want to walk back to the house with my clothes dripping wet,” he decided, lamely. 

“I know that’s why I took mine off,” she hummed as Jon heard another splash of the water. “Jon, you can turn around. I am not exposed.”

He slowly turned around and was thankful to see only his Aunt’s head popping out of the water as she leaned against the stone wall of the hot spring.

“Dany, it wouldn’t feel right to get in there without my clothes on.”

She seems to study him for a moment. Jon was thankful her eyes were on his face and not his crotch. She seemed to be looking for something. _Fuck. What did I say now?_

“Jon Snow, you telling me you have never been skinny dipping before?” She asked playfully.

“Of course I have never been skinny dipping before,” Jon drawled, answering truthfully. He had never been asked or had the desire to go skinny dipping before. “I don’t want my brothers or sisters or my parents to see my dick if they catch me naked in the pool!”

“Oh my gods! Are you being bashful about skinny dipping!”

“What? No! I just… I’d be naked...” _and you’re naked, and if I get one more glance at your tits, I am going to have a problem I will need to take care of before heading back to the house. Gods I sound like such an idiot._

“Gods Jon, not having a barrier between you and the water is the fun part about skinny dipping,” Dany laughed. Suddenly her laughter stopped and her brow furrowed. “Wait is it because I am in the water.”

She was exactly right. But he did not want her to know. “Fuck, Dany. I’d just be weird to be naked in the water with someone else right beside me.”

“Damn, Jon, I really just want you to enjoy the water. It really help to soothe aching muscles and relieve tension. Since you are so uncomfortable, just turn around, and I’ll get out, so you can enjoy the pool by yourself”

He could hear the slight strain in her tone. His aunt was just being kind and he was being a complete ass. _Godsdamn it Jon! Way to fuck up. She really does just want me to enjoy the waters as well._

“Dany, wait. Don’t get out. Just turn around and go to the other side and I’ll get in.”

“Really,” her face lit up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

“Really,” he confirmed, “Just don’t turn around until I’m in.”

“I promise you, Jon! You won’t regret it,” she said as she turned around.

 _What the fuck am I thinking_ Jon thought as he began to slip off his boots.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

Dany had been right. Relaxing in the hot springs had been amazing and was just what he had needed. The tension he had been carrying throughout his entire body seemed to float away as the steaming water caressed his muscles.

He and Dany had spent nearly an hour in the steaming water, just relaxing, talking nonsense and laughing. Talking with Dany while relaxed was natural. He could have stayed there until the sun began to set if it had not been for Ghost, reminding them he needed his dinner. So reluctantly, they got out of the pool, one at a time, and took Ghost back to the house before heading to the chicken coops to complete the final egg collection of the night.

That night, Jon no longer had to imagine what his Aunt’s breast looked like under her shirt as he stroked his cock, relieving the only pent up tension the Hot Spring could not erase.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

The last few days of Jon’s time at his grandparent’s farm passed quicker than he would have liked. He was almost finished packing his suitcase for this flight the next afternoon when he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he called.

“Hey Jon,” Dany said as the door opened. “I know that you are getting ready to go home, and my dad said you could have the night off... But there is a storm coming and I wanted to know if you will help me collect the eggs. I was thinking if we did it together, I could get done before the storm hits… Then maybe we could watch a movie or something together before you go to bed.”

“Storm? I didn’t know there was a storm coming.” 

“Yeah, I just received a weather alert. The rain is supposed to start in about an hour or so and continue most of the night.”

Jon was slightly torn. He had planned to use this free time to sneak off and take one final dip in the Hot Springs before he returned to King's Landing. Helping his aunt would also give him the opportunity to spend a little extra time with her before he left and it would be fun to just sit down and watch a movie together. He also knew this would be the last opportunity he’d get to spend time with her until he and his family came to visit for the winter holidays.

“Of course, I’ll help you out,” Jon replied, as he put another shirt in his luggage, trying to appear unaffected by her request. “I’m almost done packing. I’ll meet you downstairs in a couple minutes.”

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

As they made their way to the chicken coops, Jon could not help but notice the ominous grey storm clouds approaching from the west. They quickly made their way through the coops, gathering all of the eggs then rushed to the barn to wash them just as it began to sprinkle. 

Just as they placed the last carton of eggs into the refrigerator, a loud crack of thunder echoed. Jon rushed to the barn door, only to see the grey clouds that had crept closer to the pasture as they collected the eggs had finally burst, releasing a sudden and very heavy downpour.

“Gods dammit, the storm is here,” Jon said in frustration as he struggled to slide the barn door shut against the howling winds and blowing rain. “I guess we should call the house and let Grammy and Gramps know that we’ll be stuck out here until all this shit blows over,” he commented once he finally muscled the door closed.

“I just did.” Dany said quickly.

He turned around just in time to see his aunt placing her cell phone back into the rear pocket of her pale, light blue ripped jeans. He also noticed that she had removed her damp button down flannel and her thin, white t-shirt did absolutely nothing to hide the lovely shape of her breasts. Jon’s eyes lingered on the round, melon shapes for a few moments before glancing back up at her eyes. Her plump lips looked glossy and her lilac eyes were sparkling.

Jon could not deny that his aunt was the sexiest girl he knew and in the dim light of the barn, he soaking up the ethereal valyrian beauty of all their ancestors. Perhaps more importantly, over the last couple of months, he had learned more of her kind and caring nature. She was also funny and quick witted too. Then, as if a bucket of ice had been dumped over his head, he recalled he’d be returning to King’s Landing in less than eighteen hours.

“Jon, were you listening?” Dany asked, snapping him from his stupor.

“Aye. Yeah. Of course,” Jon quickly nodded, even though he hadn’t been. 

“Then what did I say?” Dany inquired as she folded her arms lightly across her chest. Her lips were stretched upwards into a smile as she knew she caught him out.

“Fine maybe I missed a few words.” Jon admitted with a shrug. 

Dany grinned before playfully slapping his shoulder. “I was saying, my father said it’s supposed to storm all night and we should just sleep in the office in the loft… There’s a bed, pillows and blankets, that they keep in case Barristan or any of the other farm hands ever have to stay late… There is no reason that we should get too cold,” Dany said as she stepped slightly towards him. 

“Well, I guess that makes sense,” Jon agreed as he ran his hand through his hair. “If we stay, we wouldn’t have to worry about running from the barn to the house. Knowing my luck, if we tried to do that, more than likely I’d fall face first into a muddy puddle, then catch pneumonia.” He added with a chickle.

“I could totally see that,” she smiled. 

Jon looked up towards the loft, and suddenly became aware that the office in the loft was not very large. “Uh, Dany, how many beds are in the office?” he asked after a moment. _It could be big enough to have two twin beds… or maybe bunk beds._

“Just a double bed.” Dany said as she took another half step closer.

Jon nodded again. The thought of having to sleep next to his sexy aunt sent blood rushing to his cock. 

“It’ll be fun… Like a slumber party.”

“A slumber party?” Jon chuckled as he shook his head. “I haven’t been to one in years.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Why not? Sleepovers are so much fun!” Dany said as she continued to inch closer. “There is some homemade strawberry wine in the office. We drink... we can play games,” she added cheerfully. 

“Games? What kind of games?”

“We can play truth or dare, never have I ever…” Dany began. 

“I’ve never played those games at a sleepover,” Jon laughed, interrupting her as he shook his head. “My mates and I always just stayed up late, watched movies we weren’t supposed to be watching or played video games... then crashed on the floor or the couches as the sun began to rise.” As he said that, he recalled her stating there was only one bed in the barn. “Besides, won’t it be a little weird sleeping in the same bed? I could always take one of the blankets and sleep in the hey.” 

“Jon Snow Targaryen, I refuse to let you sleep in the hay,” She said as she frowned slightly. “I promise you, it won’t be weird sleeping in the same bed… It’ll be fun!”

“Fun?” Jon added uncertainty as his eyes flicked downwards towards her tits. Her erect nipples could be seen through her shirt. _Seven fucking hells, she’s not wearing a bra_ . He was sure that he knew what fun she had in mind, but so far throughout their time together, he had fought hard to resist those urges. Then after their talk in the woods a few days ago, he thought maybe he had been misreading her signals; that she had no desire to be in a relationship with someone about the same age as her. _Well, she did say there was one guy about her age. Damn it Jon, you are leaving tomorrow. There is no way that she’d want to sleep with you right now._

“What’s the matter Jon?” Dany asked as she stepped closer, invading his personal space. They were so close now that he could smell her. She smelled of ripe sweet peaches and creamy vanilla. Jon licked his lips. “Do you not want to have _fun_ with me? Do you not _want_ me?” 

She was half a step away from him now, his aunt, his Dany. Her eyes were staring into his, searching for an answer. Pleading. Begging him to make a move. 

Finally, it was clear to him. She did want him as much as he wanted her. Jon parted his lips lightly, unable to resist his yearning for her any longer. 

Their lips crashed together in a searing kiss. 

_Holy fuck,_ Jon thought as the kiss deepened. Her hands began to move around his body sending most of his remaining blood straight to his cock. Her dainty fingers then began to comb through his loose hair before settling on his shoulders. 

Jon’s hands moved downwards, sliding over her hips before starting to cup her plump little ass. He cupped and squeezed her ass cheeks before his hands moved up. He began to unbutton her jeans, before sliding them dowards onto the floor. Dany stepped back briefly to pull her shirt over her head. He barely got a glimpse of her pebbled peaks before slamming into him for another kiss. 

Her lips were soft and he could feel her hard nipples pressed against his chest even though he was still wearing his shirt. As the kiss intensified, he could feel her nimble fingers as she undid the button and zipper of his khaki shorts. Once the fastenings were undone, she quickly pushed down his shorts so he could step out of them. Then she pushed down his black boxer briefs, allowing his hard cock to spring free of its confinement. 

“I want you,” she murmured as she began to stroke him. “I have wanted you for years now.”

Jon grunted in response as his hand went to the waistband of her lacy red panties. He pushed them down her toned thighs before slipping two fingers into her dripping pussy. She was so wet and moist and he could smell her arousal as he continued to pump his fingers.

Dany moaned into his mouth as he fingered her, and she started to stroke him faster and faster. Jon pulled away first. Afraid he would spill his load before he could make her cum. Her lips chased after his. They were parted hungrily and she looked ready for more. 

“I want to taste you,” Jon muttered, pressing his forehead to hers in an attempt to catch his breath and cool his blood. But she shook her head.

“Later... Right now, I need you inside of me,” she panted 

“Are you sure?” he husked.

Dany nodded. “Yes, Jon… I have been waiting all summer for this,” she affirmed just before attaching her lips to his once more.

Suddenly a conversation from earlier in the summer sprang to mind. _Protection._ “Dany… Condom.” He managed between kisses.

“Don’t worry. I’m on birth control.”

That was all Jon needed to hear. They moved backwards until they were up against a wall. Dany lifted her leg and Jon began to slide inside the moist heat of her channel.

“Ohhhhhhh. Fuck,” she moaned as he pushed half his length in her. Jon paused, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. Then her eyes opened, and she nodded and he began to gently stroke. 

“You’re so big,” She whimpered as he began to thrust. “So much bigger than I dreamed about.”

Jon could only nod as he focused on her, her pussy was warm and tight, sucking him in deeper with every thrust. She used one hand to support herself whilst the other went to flick her nipple. 

Jon picked up the pace slightly, loving the thrill of being inside of his beautiful, petite aunt. It had been so long for him, he was sure he would spill soon. Not wanting this moment to end, he slowed down the pace of his thrusts as he leaned downwards to take one of her breasts in his mouth. Jon sucked on one of her nipples before twisting and gently biting it. Dany squealed, and writhed in his arms as her pussy spasmed around his cock, nearly taking him over the edge. 

Jon closed his eyes and fought hard to resist the urge before switching to the other breast and lavishing it with his tongue. 

“Oh Jon,” Dany panted as he began to thrust again. “Are you close?” Jon lifted his head up to look into her lilac eyes. Their noses were pressed together and it was at that moment, he knew that he would be hers forever.

“Aye,” Jon breathed.

“I want it, I want to feel you Jon,” Dany said as he nodded before thrusting harder again. He let go all of his inhibitions as he chased his peak. It did not take much longer. It was only four more strokes until he was spilling himself inside her. Shooting off ribbon after ribbon into his Dany, howling out his release of pleasure. 

Jon did not know how long he came for, but he eventually came too when he felt her pressing chaste kisses to his shoulder. 

“Jon,” she said lightly and he leaned back to look at her. Her platinum blond hair was shining magnificently and her lilac eyes were wide with love. 

“Come on let’s get you to bed,” He said as he took charge. 

He picked her up and carried her in his strong arms. “The night is young... And as you said, the storm shows no signs of slowing until morning… We have all night, love.”

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

Jon awoke to beams of sunlight peeking through the dirty window of the barn. _It was not a dream,_ he thought as he reached his hand to the spot next to him to find it cold and empty.

Suddenly, his eyes sprung open and he scanned the room. He was still naked, under the old worn quilt and his clothes were on the chair next to the desk. _She regrets what happened last night. Fuck, Jon! You are so fucking stupid!_

He had to find her. He had to make this right. He refused to lose her after he finally had her. He knows what he saw in her eyes the night before. Love. She loved him and he loved her. He had to make her see that last night was not a mistake.

His heart was racing as quickly dressed and made his way down the ladder from the loft. 

“Well good morning, Jon. You looked so peaceful this morning that I decided to let you sleep while I gathered the eggs. I just have a couple left to clean, if you want to help.”

He sighed in relief. She was still there. Looking like a goddess, washing the eggs from the morning collections.

“Morning, beautiful,” he husked as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “You should have woke me up so I could help you with this earlier,” he added, taking a towel for the table so he could dry the eggs she had just finished cleaning.

“It’s okay… I really didn’t mind. You have a big day today and I felt you would need your rest.”

“Aye,” he replied. Heart deflating at the thought of leaving her in a few hours. “I suppose you’re right. Traveling sucks.”

They were quiet for a few minutes as they finished cleaning the few remaining eggs.

“I also didn’t wake you because I needed some time to myself, so I think,” she said after placing the cleaned eggs in the fridge, her back still to him as she finally broke the silence that surrounded them. 

“‘Bout what?” Jon’s heart was suddenly racing once more. His empty stomach was in knots, afraid of what she was going to say.

“We really didn’t do much talking last night.”

 _No. No. No._ “Do you regret what we did?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Do you?” she countered, turning to look him in the eyes. Her expression unreadable

“Of course not!” He quickly answered. He was not going to second guess. He knew what he wanted and it was her. He would never regret what happened between them, but if she wanted to take a step back he would not force her to be with him, no matter how painful the rejection would be. 

“Good, because neither do I” She smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. He eagerly returned it. “That was probably the best night of my life.”

Jon exhaled a breath he was not even aware he was holding as his heart began to calm. “So… what were you thinking about then?”

“What are we going to do?” she inquired. She must have seen the confusion on his face. “What are we going to do about us? Our relationship?” she added, gesturing between the two of them.

Jon had actually been thinking about this since his talk with Rhaenys the week before. “I’m all in,” he vowed. “And I have a plan if you are willing.”

“I’m all in as well, so let me hear your plan.”

As they walked back to the house, Jon explained the conversation he had had with his sister. Together they decided they would make it work. In less than a year, as soon as Jon finished his spring term at school, he would move to Valyria permanently and they would be together.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Sleepy for coming out of retirement to write the smut for this chapter! I literally gave him plot points for how I envisioned the scene before I even started writing this story... I could not have imagined anything more perfect for the scene I had in my mind.
> 
> Next chapter has been started, so I really hope it does not take me 5-6 months to finish.


	5. An Uneasy Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon surprises Dany by returning to Valyria a few days early. She has a surprise for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah - so chapter count went up one. This was getting really long and I still have a lot of bullets left to get through, so I thought I'd cut it off here because it's been forever since I posted (Real Life is kicking my ass).
> 
> Also, please note this chapter was not beta'd so if you see any typos, run on sentences, etc, let me know.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

One hundred seven days, five hours and seventeen minutes - not that he had been keeping track - was of the amount of time that had passed since he had last held his sweet Aunt,  _ his girlfriend,  _ Daenerys, in his arms and kissed her soft pillowy lips. And gods how he missed her. The rental car Aegon was driving could not get to Grammy and Gramps house quickly enough. 

As he stared out the window, he could not believe how much Valyria had changed in the few months he had been gone. It looked so different from the vast green expanse he had left behind. The deciduous trees in the forests had shed their leaves while the Conifers and evergreens were still a rich, hunter green and the fields had all been plowed over. The weather was no longer sweltering - It was by no means cold, but mild and crisp like an autumn day in King’s Landing. However, being back in Valyria and passing some of the places he and Dany had frequented, he could not stop his mind from recalling his last few minutes with her, just before he returned to Westeros.

✦✧✦✧

_ “I’m going to go wait in the truck while you two say good-bye to one another,” his grandmother Rhaella said, a beaming, knowing smile stretching across her smooth Valyrian features.  _

_ When they had made their way back to the house after spending the night together in the barn, Grammy had been standing in the kitchen waiting for them. A full country breakfast of eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy was on the table, and she was smiling cheerfully. When they had sat down to eat, she did not hide the fact she could tell there was a new level to their relationship. She then smacked him on the back of the head, jokingly telling him it had taken him long enough - That even his oblivious grandfather and Barristan had been able to see the chemistry between them. Jon was happy his grandparents were accepting of his relationship with their daughter. _

_ “Thank you, Grammy. I’ll just be a few minutes,” Jon called as she made her way towards her rusty old red truck. _

_ “I hope not… You know those planes, they don’t wait,” She chuckled, as she got into the truck. _

_ The two stood awkwardly on the porch. A heavy silence descended over them. He was nervous. He did not know how to tell his girlfriend of less than eighteen hours goodbye. It appeared she was suffering the same fate. _

_ Thankfully, the heavy silent tension evaporated when Ghost clumsily bounded over to where they were standing. He began licking his shins and begging for attention. _

_ “I’ll miss you boy,” Jon cooed as he crouched down to scratch the top of the fluffy puppy’s head. “Promise you’ll take care of him,” Jon asked Daenerys, unable to look up from the dog. He was afraid if he met her iliac eyes he would see tears. And if she cried, or even looked like she was going to cry, he did not know if he would stop his own tears from trickling down his cheeks. _

_ “I promise,” she vowed, her voice was barely above a whisper and did nothing to hide her sadness. “Thank you for leaving him here with me,” she continued, bending down to scoop the pup up into her arms.  _

_ Jon finally met her eye. They were glassy, but no tears were falling.  _

_ “I think he’ll be happier here,” Jon said, a forced sad smile stretching across his face. “The air is fresher and the hens wouldn’t get any exercise if he wasn’t here to chase them. _

_ “I know it sounds silly, but him being here will be like a piece of you is still with me.” _

_ “That’s not silly… And besides, I think he likes you more than he likes me,” Jon said lightheartedly.  _

_ A watery laugh left her lips and Jon quickly wrapped her and the pup in his arms. “I’ll miss you, both,” Jon murmured, tightening their embrace and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Thank you for making this the best summer of my life.” _

_ “I’ll miss you too, Jon,” she said, sniffling as her cheek rested against his chest. _

_ The two stood on the front steps, sharing sweet tender kisses until a horn blast from his grandmother’s truck broke them apart, letting them know it was time for him to leave. _

_ “Well, I guess I’ll see you at Christmas,” Dany said softly. _

_ Jon had been thrilled when Dany had informed him she had decided to stay in Valyria this holiday season instead of traveling to Naarth with Missandei. _

_ “Aye,” Jon confirmed, forehead resting against hers. _

_ “Promise me, you’ll text and call everyday.” _

_ “As long as you do as well.” _

✦✧✦✧

He and Dany had stayed true to that vow. They had remained in constant contact since he returned to Westeros. They would text each other throughout the day, steal quick phone calls between his classes, and sometimes a short video chat before she went to bed. However, with a five hour time difference and conflicting, busy schedules, lengthy, daily video chats as they had planned, were impossible - the only time they had the opportunity to talk to each other for any length of time was on the weekends. 

“Damn Jon! Think you could slow that leg down a little,” his older brother laughed as he placed his hand on Jon’s knee as they came to a stop at a stop sign. “You’re shaking the whole car.”

“Sorry Egg,” Jon said sheepishly, trying to stop the twitching of his leg. “I’m just nervous and excited… I really miss her.” 

“What is it Jon?” Aegon was sincere in his question, holding Jon’s gaze before continuing down the road. “I can tell there is something else. This is more than just missing your girlfriend.”

“I don’t know Egg. It’s just... over the last couple of months something just seems,” Jon then took a deep breath and exhaled as he determined how to phrase what he was feeling. Describing how he felt had never come easy or natural for him. “I don’t know... off…”

If someone would have told him six months ago he’d be confiding in his older brother, he would have laughed in their faces. It’s not that Jon held resentment or dislike towards Aegon - in fact, he had always loved his brother very much and always looked up to him - but the two were just very different and had not been close since they were small boys. Egg had always been outgoing, studious, popular, well loved and respected and a friend to everyone he ever met. Jon, on the other hand, was more reserved; he kept to himself and his few close friends and never once tried to have the spotlight put onto him - he liked to stay in the shadows. 

However, after spending time and reconnecting with Rhaenys, he realized he was not really close with any of his siblings and his relationship with his parents was distant as well. Jon had come to realize he had been so self absorbed that really didn’t know his family as well as a brother or son should. So, when he returned from Valyria, he decided to make a change and truly be part of his family. Therefore, he now ate lunch a couple times a week with Aegon, watched Daemon play football on Friday nights, took Visenya and Lyarra to their dance class on Saturday mornings and every Sunday night, the family now came together to eat as a family.

He also stayed in constant contact with his sister in Essos. He had actually been at lunch with Aegon when Rhaenys had called to share some important information in the middle of September... 

✦✧✦✧

_ The shrill ring of his phone interrupted the conversation as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the screen, his brow furrowed in confusion at seeing Rhaenys face name on the display. It was Tuesday afternoon at 12:10, his sister never called him at this time of day. His sister was all about schedules, and she always called in on Thursday evenings at 5:00 on the dot.  _

_ “Who is it?” Aegon asked as Jon stared numbly at the phone, fearful that something was wrong. _

_ “It’s Rhae,” Jon replied, staring dumbly at the phone as it continued to ring. The insistent ringing caused other patrons at the pub to look in their direction. _

_ “Well, you’d better bloody answer it before she gouges out your eyes!” _

_ Jon chuckled softly as he swiped to answer the call and brought the phone to his ear. “Hey Rhae,” he said in greeting. “What’s up?” _

_ “Oh gods Jon! I did think you were ever going to answer!” she rushed, she almost appeared panicked.  _

_ “Is everything ok?” Jon could not help but worry - his stomach began to flutter in anxiety, fearful one of his family members in Essos was sick or had been in some sort of accident. _

_ “Can’t a big sister just call her little brother when she knows he is on his lunch break?” she inquired happily. _

_ Even though Jon could not see his sister, he could tell she was smiling. He relaxed a little at her good hearted jape. “Aye, ya can, but you scared the ever livin’ shit outta me! I’ve been home for a month and you never call me at this time of day. I was freaking out you were gonna drop some sort of life changing new...” _

_ “Vis and I are having another baby!” she interjected happily. “Mors is gonna be a big brother!” _

_ “What? Are you serious!” Jon could not believe his ears. _

_ “Yes!” Rhaenys shrieked with delight.  _

_ Her happiness was contagious, and caused a broad smile to stretch across Jon’s face. “Damn Rhae! I’m excited for you guys.” Jon replied honestly. _

_ “We haven’t told anyone else yet. So please don’t tell any of them. I was going to call Dany after you, then Egg and Mom and Dad...” _

_ “Aye, my lips are sealed.” Jon could not hide his giddiness - he could not believe that out of all their siblings, Rhaenys had contacted him with the news before anyone else. “So why’d you tell me first?” He could not help but inquire. _

_ “Well… Vis and I want you and Dany to be the baby’s godparents.” She said almost nervously, as if she feared his reaction. _

_ Jon felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. “What? Really?” he choked out, unable to hide his emotions? _

_ “Yes, silly! It would mean the world to us!” _

_ “What is it?” Aegon asked from across the table. “Everything in Valyria is okay, right?” _

_ Apparently he was loud enough for his sister to hear. “Is that Egg?” _

_ “Aye, we are eatin’ lunch together… Can I put you on speaker?” _

_ Their sister agreed, then proceeded to inform them she was around eight weeks pregnant and the baby was due at the very end of April. When she mentioned that most likely, the babe had been conceived the night he and Dany watched Mors, Jon had feigned disgust. The three siblings talked and laughed a few more minutes before ending the call when Jon and Egg’s burgers arrived at the table. _

✦✧✦✧

“Off?” Egg quirked his brow, not taking his eyes off the road as they made their way down the lone country road. “In what way? Every time I see you talking to her, you are grinning from ear to ear.” 

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Jon sighed. “On the surface, she says all the right things - She tells me she loves me and misses me - that she cannot wait to see me and… and I can tell she has a smile on her face because of the tone of her voice. When I talk to her, I cannot help but smile myself…”

✦✧✦✧

_ Jon had just gotten home from class and was getting ready to start working on his literature essay when his phone began to blare Dany’s ringtone. He grinned as he dug the hunk of metal and glass out of his pocket. He had not talked to his girlfriend in almost eighteen hours and he was really missing her voice. _

_ “Jon! Guess what?” Dany exclaimed before Jon even had a chance to say hello. _

_ “What?” Jon asked into the receiver, a smile stretched easily across his face because the excitement in her tone was contagious.  _

_ “Well, I need to go to the doctor next week because my birth control shot is due…” _

_ Jon perplexed as to why Dany was excited about getting a shot in her ass. “Okay?” _

_ “And, Rhae told me she has an appointment next Wednesday and Vis cannot go because he has to take the cattle to the stockyards… She said she’d be happy to take me, then I can go to her doctor’s appointment with her!” she squealed with excitement. “I am going to get to hear our godchild’s heartbeat!”  _

_ “What? That’s awesome.” _

_ “I know! I’m so fucking excited.” _

_ “I’ll also admit, I am a bit jealous,” Jon confessed as he laid down on his bed. “I wish I was there with you.” _

_ “Don’t worry babe, I’ll tell you all about it when I get home.” _

✦✧✦✧

“If you can hear her smile, and she makes you smile, why do you think something is wrong?”

“I don’t know... I just  _ feel _ as though she is hiding something. Ever since she went to that doctor’s appointment with Rhaenys, something has been different.”

“Different how?”

Jon was not really sure how to describe the change. “Well, she had been so excited to go to that appointment with Rhae - like more excited than if she got to ride on the back of a fire breathing dragon excited… But that night, when I asked her about it, she just seemed to downplay it. She said everything was fine and that it was cool to hear the baby’s heartbeat… But there was just something about her tone that was… off - it lacked excitement. I know that something happened at that appointment and she didn’t want to tell me. Even when I talk to Grammy or Rhae it feels as though they are keeping some sort of secret from me. What if there is something wrong with Rhae and Vis’ babe - why would they not want me to know?” Jon felt vulnerable as he spoke. He had never been good at conveying his emotions, but the closer he became with his brother, the easier it became. “I don’t like it. If there is something wrong, why are they hiding it from me?”

“Well, have you asked them?” Aegon asked, as though it were not the most obvious question in the entire world.

“Of course I’ve asked them. Rhae tells me her babe is just fine and Grammy tells me that if I think something is wrong, I should talk to Dany,” Jon snapped, immediately feeling guilty for his tone. “I’m sorry, Egg. It’s… Over the last couple of months, whenever I call, I can feel a change in everyone’s demeanor. Like they are all in on this secret and don’t want me to know. Gramps won’t even talk to me.” 

“Gramps really doesn’t talk to anyone,” Egg laughed.

Jon sighed and raked his hand through his loose curls, “True, but I know they are hiding something from me. I can feel it… It’s just, I really  _ love _ Dany and don’t want to fuck this up... I honestly think she might be the one I spend the rest of my life with... But with all this secrecy, I feel as though they think I’ve done something unforgivable and as much as I rack my brain I cannot figure out what the bloody fuck it could be!”

“Did she tell you you’ve done something wrong?”

“No,” Jon admitted. “But she didn’t have to…”

“Just tell me what Dany has said to you.”

“Well… when I bring it up, she says it’s nothing. Or claims she is just tired. Or that she is busy with school work. Or she had a headache. Other times she makes up excuses to get off the phone with me in a hurry…” Jon trailed off.

“There is more, isn’t there,” Aegon inquired softly. 

Jon knew his brother was trying to coax the rest of the truth out. In the past he might have thought his brother was probing and prying into his life, but now, he knew that he genuinely cared. 

Jon nodded. “A few days ago, she admitted there was something she needed to tell me, something that she should have told me months ago, but she didn’t want to tell me over the phone… I cannot stop thinking about it. I know that she has been spending a lot of time with Rhae and going to all of her doctor’s appointments with her… For all I know, she’s hit it off with Rhaenys gynecologist, this Doctor Naharis and just didn’t want to end things with me over the phone.”

“So this is the real reason why you had me change our plane tickets to travel to Valyria on Wednesday, when the rest of the family isn’t coming until Sunday?”

“Aye,” Jon nodded, feeling slightly guilty. He had begged Aegon to travel with him early under the guise that he really missed Dany and wanted to surprise her by showing up a few days early. Grammy had thought it was a wonderful idea and was looking forward to spending a little extra time with her two oldest grandsons. “I didn’t lie about missing her and wanting to surprise her, but I cannot take it any longer. If she is gonna tell me she cheated on me, or is gonna break up with me because she wants to see other people or that the long distance thing is too hard… I’d rather that not happen with a house full of people.”

“Don’t worry Jon,” Aegon said sincerely as he turned onto the black dirt road leading up to their grandparents house. “I love you and I’ll always be here for you, no matter what, alright little bro.”

“Thanks Egg.”

The two brothers rode the rest of the way to their grandparents house in silence. Jon watched the now grown over fields as they continued to their destination. His mind never stopped racing as he tried to brace himself for whatever Dany was going to say.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

When the two brothers arrived at their grandparent’s farm the sun was just beginning to set and even though it rarely, if ever, snowed in Valyria, the house was decorated for the winter holidays. There were evergreen wreaths adorned with pine cones and black and red plaid ribbons on the windows. There were throw pillows embroidered with a Christmas tree in the bed of an old fashioned red pickup. To Jon it looked as though it was straight from a copy of the Holiday edition of  _ Farm and Garden _ magazine. 

Jon sat in the car, staring at the wrap around porch, second guessing coming earlier than the rest of the family.  _ If she is going to break up with me, maybe I should have made her do it in front of the entire family. What if she has a new boyfriend and she has invited him over for Christmas dinner? Or maybe she will at least have the decency to go to his house so she is not parading him in front of me. Dammit Jon, maybe she had just been busy with school. She did say she was working on her college entrance essay and that can be a bitch. _

“Come on Jon,” Aegon said as he turned the car off. “Let’s get inside and say hi to everyone. I’ll come back and get our luggage while you talk to Dany.”

“Dany’s not going to be in yet,” Jon said softly as he took off his seatbelt and looked down at the time on his phone. “She and Missandei are probably still cleaning the eggs from the final collection of the day.”

“Well, then, let’s say hi to Grammy and Gramps then you can head to the barn and work things out with Dany… I’m sure it’s nothing Jon. You worry too much.” Aegon stated, placing a comforting hand on Jon’s shoulder. “I bet she is just missing you.”

“Aye, I hope so.”

The two walked in silence to the red front door. Even after Aegon’s reassurance, Jon’s stomach was in knots. He wanted to believe his brother - he wanted to believe that everything was going to be just fine, that Dany was just missing him, but after having two failed relationships he could not stop the seeds of doubt that there was something wrong with him - that he was a shitty boyfriend. 

“Grammy, Gramps. Your two favorite grandsons are here!” Aegon exclaimed as he opened the front door without knocking.

They heard their grandmother call that they were in the kitchen. 

When the brothers walked into the room, their grandfather walked out the back door. As the door closed, Jon swore his heard their Gramps mumble something about a radiator and not wanting to look at him until he manned up for what he did.  _ What the fuck is that all about?  _ He glanced at Egg, who shrugged his shoulders - it was clear he did not understand their grandfather’s hasty departure either.

“Come here boys and give you Grammy a hug,” Rhaella smiled, wiping her hand on her apron and holding out her arms. “I’ve missed you both so much.” She added after she had them both wrapped up in her arms.

As their grandmother squeezed them and peppered their cheeks with kisses, Jon could not stop thinking about their Grandfather’s exit.  _ Did I do something to upset him? He could not even look at me when I walked into the kitchen. _

“We missed you too, Grammy,” Egg said after they broke free of their grandmother’s tight embrace.

“Your Grandfather and I were so excited that the two of you decided to come early.”

“If Gramps was so excited for us to get here, why’d he walk out the door like he was pissed? He left without even saying hello... Is he mad at me? Did I do something to piss him off?” The words tumbled out of Jon’s mouth before he could stop them.

Her beaming smile faltered for a moment. This was all the confirmation he needed that something was really wrong.  _ What did I do wrong? Did I do something that broke Dany’s heart? I swore to him I’d never do anything to hurt his baby girl. What the fuck did I do? Why won’t anyone tell me how I fucked up?... Or did Dany do something and no one has the guts to tell me? Do they all know she is gonna break up with me or that she cheated on me?  _ He felt as if he had dragonglass daggers stabbing him in his gut.

“Don’t worry about your Grandfather, he just has a lot on his mind,” Rhaella paused. “My truck has been overheating the last couple of days and he’s having trouble figuring out what’s going on with it.”

Jon could tell that was a half truth. Gramps loved the old truck because he could fix whatever was wrong with it with his bare hands and blindfolded. Again, he felt as though the entire family knew something that he did not. “Grammy, please tell me what is going on,” Jon pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut, steeling himself for whatever his grandmother might confess to him. “I can tell something has happened and no one wants to tell me what it is or they just don’t want me to know.”

“I promise you, darling, everyone is alright…” she pursed her lips and blew out a slow breath. “However, you need to speak with Dany. She does have something important to tell you. Something she should have told you already.”

“Is she seeing someone else? Is gonna break up with me?” Jon asked, looking into his grandmother’s amethyst eyes. He hated how small his voice sounded even to his own ears. “Please Grammy, just tell me… I have the right to know if she is going to smash my heart.”

“Jon, it’s not my place to tell you... She is in the barn with Missandei,” his grandmother stated, looking away from his eyes. “Just go to her. Please stay calm and let her explain.”

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

There was a brisk wind blowing as Jon made his way from the house to the barn. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his raven curls and prepared himself for his aunt’s rejection. He knew she was too good for him. He knew he did not deserve someone as caring and loving and nurturing as she. She was the first girl he felt as though he could be his true self with - He thought that she loved him for who he was. He had shared things with her he had not even shared with Tormund or Edd or Robb. He had told her how much Ygritte and Val had wounded his heart. If she no longer wanted to date him or the long distance relationship was too hard on her, he thought she would have at least the decency to be honest with him.

_ Please stay calm and let her explain, _ Grammy had told him just before sending him on his way. Aegon had offered to go with him, under the guise that he had not seen Dany in years, however, Grammy suddenly said she needed his assistance handing another wreath in the foyer.  _ Why does Grammy want me to talk to Dany alone? Does she know Dany is gonna break up with me? _

Before he knew it, he found himself standing outside of the sliding barn door. It was partially open, and he was about to walk through, however, he paused when he heard Dany and Missandei talking. 

“Dany, you should have come with me to the football game last weekend. Grey scored the game winning touchdown.”

“I know, but was so worn out! I had two final exams and a project I had to turn in on Friday. After I got home from school, all I wanted to do was relax and sleep before the final egg collection of the day!”

“I would have done the last collection so you could have napped before the game.”

“I know, but I would not have been any fun to be around… I have been so tired lately.” 

“Dany, I hate leaving you out...” 

“No, it’s okay, you should go out and have fun. I’m fine,” Dany interrupted her friend. “Besides, I knew we were going to win and that you would want to go out with Gray and celebrate after… I didn’t want to be a third wheel…”

_ Why did Dany not go to the football game? She was telling me the team was playing for the state championship.  _

“Gray and I love you! You would never be a burden to us.”

“I love both of you as well... and I honestly don’t know how I would have gotten through the last couple of months without you…. You know, you never did tell me exactly what you and Gray did after the football game? You didn’t get home until almost midnight.” He heard Dany add playfully. It was clear she was not in the mood for a serious conversation.

“Many things,” Missy hummed. Jon could hear the embarrassment in the girl’s voice.

“Many things?” Dany deadpanned. “Did you have sex with Gray? I thought you were going to wait until you got married to lose your virginity!?”

“I did not lose my virginity,” she said bashfully. 

_I should leave. This is not a conversation I should walk in on._ _I’ll talk to Dany tonight… Or when she and Missy leave the barn._

“But he did explore my body with his mouth… Did Jon…”

At the sound of his name, Jon paused. His hand came to rest one the barn door as he continued to listen to the two girls talk.

“Oh, Jon was quite skilled with his mouth that night,” Dany laughed.

_ She told Missandei about our night in the barn. _ Jon could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping up his neck. Aegon knew that he and Dany had sex, but he did not give any details.  _ Did Dany tell Grammy that we had sex? Did Grammy tell Gramps? Maybe that is why Gramps is pissed at me? Seven hells, I’m lucky I did not get welcomed back to the farm with his shotgun pointed at my head.  _

“I really miss him, Missy. I wish he was here already.”

_ Well, that sounds promising. Maybe she isn’t going to break up with me.  _

“Just a few more days, Dany,” Missandei said softly. “Just a few more days and then he will know. I still cannot believe you haven’t told him.”

“This isn’t something that should be said over the phone,” Dany said softly. “What if he hates me after he finds out?”

“There is no way that Jon is going to hate you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you are on your voice chats. He loves you.” 

“And I love him… But what if he breaks up with me for not telling him when I… for not telling him sooner.” 

Her voice sounded small. Jon could not take it anymore. He hated seeing her so unsure of herself. “Dany? Are you here?” he called, even though he knew she was, as he opened the barn door the rest of the way and walked in. He did not want her to know he had been eavesdropping on her conversation with Missandei.

“Jon?” Dany questioned, her eyes went wide and brow furrowed in confusion when she saw him after rounding the corner. She looked like a goddess - Her silver-gold locks were pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing a pair of black leggings and the oversized Charcoal grey King’s Landing University hoodie he had sent to her last month. “What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here until Sunday.”

Ghost suddenly ran around the corner and stopped just in front of him demanding pets.

Jon crouched down before the white fluffy pup, who wasn’t so little anymore and murmured greetings and gave him a few scratches behind his ears before meeting Dany’s gaze. She appeared nervous - as though she was afraid of him being there. Jon was confused. Just seconds before she was telling Missandei that she could not wait for him to be there and now her body language said otherwise. Her arms were crossed protectively around herself as though she did not want him to see her.  _ Is she mad at me?  _

“I thought I’d come early and surprise you,” Jon muttered as he stood, unsure of what to say.

“Well you should have told me you were coming sooner!” She snapped. “Why would you come early?” The expression on her face was unreadable to Jon.

“I just wanted to spend some extra time with you,” Jon said. “I missed you.” He was sure she could see the confusion on his face, because the rigidness of her brow softened. 

“I missed you too… I just wasn’t expecting you. I thought I had a couple more days to prepare.”

_ Prepare for what?  _ Jon and Dany locked eyes. He felt as though he was staring into her soul. He was searching for any clues that would give him any ideas as to what the fuck was going on. He saw nothing; her emotions were hidden behind a cool mask of indifference. 

Jon did not know how to respond. And apparently she didn’t either because she remained mum. The tension between them in the barn was palpable. Jon did not understand what was going or why his girlfriend seemed so uncomfortable. He hated it.

“Jon,” Missandei announced in a calming tone, breaking the ice that had descended across the room. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person. Dany has told me so much about you.”

Jon was surprised when the dark skinned girl Dany considered to be a sister wrapped her arms around him a gentle hug.

“Dany has always talked highly of you as well,” Jon replied with a smile. 

After a few minutes of talking, the tension seemed to evaporate and Missandei excused herself, stating she would go feed Ghost while two of them caught up. 

Dany walked her friend to the door and just before Missy left, he swore he heard her tell Dany that she could do it. Just be honest with him.

Jon was fearful.  _ So Missandei knows what is going on as well. Grammy said I need to stay calm and let her explain and Missy is telling her to be honest with me. Seven fucking hells- it must be something terrible. _

“So, what is it, that is so important that you could not tell me over the phone?” Jon questioned once she slid the barn door closed. He could no longer escape the nagging feeling in his gut that something was terribly wrong.

Dany met his eyes but remained quiet.

“Please Dany, tell me. What are you hiding from me?” he tried again, closing the distance between them and doing his best to keep his tone calm.

Her lip began to tremble and her eyes looked glassy.

_ This is bad. This is really fucking bad.  _ He wanted to take her face in his hands and tell her whatever it is, they would get through it, together. However, she wrapped her arms around herself defensively, clearly indicating she did not want him to touch her at that moment.

“Dany… If you cheated on me, just tell me,” Jon forced the words out of his mouth, swallowing down the bile that was creeping up the back of his throat. He was not sure how he wanted her to answer.  _ If she has cheated on me, do I even want to stay with her? Does she want me to break up with her? Did she cheat on me in some moment of weakness? Is she going to beg me for forgiveness and that she doesn’t want to break up? Is this why Grammy told me to stay calm and let her explain? _

“I have never cheated on you! Why in the seven hells do you think I cheated on you?” Dany retorted. 

“You are acting… different. Like you are hiding something from me… What do you want me to think?” 

“Do you really think I would cheat on you?” Her voice sounded pained and Jon watched as she quickly brushed a tear from the corner of her eye before resuming her closed off, defensive stance. 

He felt like an ass. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. His emotions were spiraling.  _ This is not how I wanted our reunion to be. _

“No,” Jon admitted, finally answering her question. Deep down, he knew that after what Drogo had put her through, she was not the type of person to cheat on him or anyone else. “But I can tell that something isn’t right… I’m afraid that you want to break up with me and I don't even know what I did wrong.” He felt vulnerable admitting that it was his own insecurities. The emotion shining in her eyes was too much. He had to look away... He did not want to look at her face when she broke his heart - her muck boots appeared to be a safer place for his gaze. He took a deep breath in and out before he continued. “If the long distance thing is too hard on you, just tell me. We can take a break until I can come back next summer if...”

“I’m pregnant.”

“... the distance is too much for you.” Suddenly her words clicked in his head. His eyes snapped up from her boots, meeting hers once more. He studied her face looking for any sign that she was not being truthful. He saw none. He then looked down at her stomach, which was well hidden by the oversized hoodie she was wearing. He could see a slight swell under the thick cotton material. “What? Pregnant?” he whispered.

“Yes, Jon. I’m pregnant. You are going to be a father,” she confirmed, taking his hand and placing under her sweatshirt and onto her stomach.

Jon flexed his fingers over the small hard swell she had been concealing beneath the hoodie. Her statement confirmed - she was pregnant with his child. He had always figured one day, after they finished college, they would settle down, start a farm of their own. Then one day, if the gods were kind, they would start a family. But the thought had just seemed abstract; they had never even discussed that far in the future. They had only decided they would stay together, then he would move to Valyria after his first year of University. Now that dream was his reality. 

His mind went blank.

“Jon, please say something,” she said softly, wiping away tears that began to trickle from the corners of her eyes.

“How?” he muttered dumbly once he found his voice, still unable to take his hand from her belly. 

“I think you know how babies are made, Jon,” Dany spat. 

“I mean how did this happen… You said you were on birth control… You even said Rhaenys was taking you to get your next shot.” 

Dany was quiet for a moment. “I thought I was.”

“You thought you were?” The answer made no sense to Jon. “Dany, either you are on birth control or you aren’t!”

“I thought my shot was up to date! But apparently, when I went to the doctor for my shot in June, there was some breakdown in communication. They gave me an HPV shot instead of a birth control shot. So when I went in September with Rhae, to get my next dose, they told me I had missed my June dose. They had to give me a pregnancy test before they could administer the shot… And well it was positive,” she laughed. 

At her chuckle, Jon was pulled from his stupor and met her eyes. He was perplexed how she could find any of this funny. He had fucked up her life because he had been so consumed by his lust for her that he could not keep his dick in his pants.  _ She wanted to have sex as well… She started it… Damn it Jon, you cannot blame her for this - it’s not her fault. _

The change in her demeanor since going to Rhaenys appointment now made sense to him. However, Jon was hurt. She had known for nearly three months she was pregnant, with his child, and she did not tell him. “Why didn’t you tell me when you found out? Did you not think I’d want to know? That I had a right to know?”

“I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how. When I found out I was scared. I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to have a baby at this point in our lives,” she answered meekly. “Then, after I heard the heartbeat, I was in love. I was afraid of what you might say… If you said you didn’t want it, I knew I could never get rid of it…”

_ Would she have had an abortion without even telling me if she hadn’t heard the heartbeat?  _ Jon pushed this thought down. He spread his fingers over her belly once more, feeling overprotective of the life growing inside her. Their baby was alive and thriving in her womb.  _ Did she think I would abandon her? Did she really think that I would not step up and want to be with her and our child?  _ “Why would you think I wouldn’t want  _ our  _ baby?” he bit out a little more forcefully than he intended.

“Because, I was afraid you would blame me for getting pregnant,” she whispered, placing her hand overtop of his on her stomach. “You asked if there were any condoms and I wanted you so badly I didn’t think about the consequences.”

“What are you talking about?” Jon could not believe she was blaming herself for their situation. “You thought we were being safe. It’s not your fault the doctor’s office gave you the wrong shot… and even if they had given it to you, birth control is not 100% effective. You could blame me for not using a condom or not pulling out. I just wish you would have told me before now.”

The next thing Jon knew Dany was wrapped in his arms. “I’m sorry Jon, I should have told you. Rhaenys and my mother kept telling me you had a right to know. I tried, I really did, but I never could get the words out and it didn’t seem right to say it in a text message… And my dad… my dad hasn’t spoken more than a handful of words to me since he found out. He just looks at me like I’ve ruined my entire life.”

“Why would he think you ruined your life? Rhaenys was born when my dad was our age…”  _ Shit, I’ve become my father. _

Jon could not believe he was reliving his father’s mistakes, getting his girlfriend pregnant at eighteen, without a job or way to support them. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation they had had about his father and Elia - how they had married just out of high school because he had knocked her up with Rhaenys. But unlike his father, he had not been there for Dany. He had been thousands of miles away, on another continent oblivious as to what she was going through. _She had said the only ways she would marry at eighteen if she was pregnant and in love. Does she even love me? Does Dany want to marry me?_

“Jon, you are in King’s Landing,” Dany sobbed as she buried her face into his shoulder. “You still have another semester before you can move here… The baby is due in the middle of May, so if we are lucky, you will be back just before the baby is born.”

“I’m not leaving,” Jon deadpanned, smoothing some of the loose strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and pressing a kiss to her lips. “I am going to be here for you and our baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments.


	6. Reality in a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks to his grandparents and Jonerys go for an ultrasound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know... The never ending story that was supposed to be a one-shot. Finding time to write has been crazy lately and this seemed like an okay point to break.

* * *

* * *

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

Jon’s mind was racing and it had been since he learned the truth from Dany in the barn the night before. The stormy night they got carried away after finally confessing their feelings had changed both of their lives in more ways than he could imagine. 

First, he knew that what he felt for Dany was different from what he had felt for any other girl in the past; what they shared was real and mutual - it was not just some casual, lustfilled fling. And last night he learned that night of passion took root - Dany was carrying his child - and she had kept it from him since she had found out almost three months before. Part of him was thankful Dany was not, and had never planned to, break up with him. However, he was still in disbelief that Dany was pregnant. He was going to be a father... and later that day, he was going to go to Dany’s ultrasound appointment and they were going to learn if the baby was a boy or a girl.

It did not seem real. He felt as though he was in a dream.

Jon squeezed his eyes tighter and turned over in his bed once more, trying to get comfortable without success. He could hear Aegon’s soft snores across the room - his brother was clearly unaware of the turmoil spinning in Jon’s head. Even under the thick homemade quilt, Jon felt cold and incomplete without Dany by his side. Already he felt as though he were failing - he had promised her he would not leave her, but after receiving a scathing glare from his grandfather when he and Dany had come in the night before, he did not dare try to sneak into Dany’s room to sleep with her even though he had hated to part from her; he had wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with his arm around her and his hand across her belly. 

All he knew was that Dany was his future and there was no way in the seven hells he was getting on a plane and heading back to King’s Landing after the holidays. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but did she want to get married? Would she even consider getting married to him when she had not even graduated from high school? Would Gramps allow him to stay at the house and let him come back to work for him now? If his grandfather said no, would the money he had saved from the summer be enough for an apartment in town? Maybe he could get a job working at Uncle Aemon’s vet clinic? 

Sighing in frustration, he slowly opened his eyes to see the sun beginning to break across the horizon. Even though he barely slept, if he had actually slept at all, he knew there was no use in continuing to lay in bed. So, as quietly as he could, in an attempt not to wake his snoring older brother, he slid out from under the blankets, pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and made his way out of the room.

When he entered the hallway, he could smell freshly brewed coffee wafting through the air. He followed the scent to the kitchen, where his grandmother was sitting at the wooden farm style table, sipping from a white mug with little green holly leaves.

He entered the kitchen and pressed a kiss to her forehead before making his way over to the cabinet to get a mug.

“You’re up early?” Grammy teased as Jon poured himself a cup of coffee. “I wasn’t expecting to see you for a few hours.”

“Aye, couldn’t sleep,” Jon answered as he took a sip from his steaming cup and sat down next to Rhaella. “Have a lot on my mind.”

“That’s understandable,” she replied sympathetically, meeting his eyes and taking his hand. “I’m sure learning Dany is pregnant was a lot to take in last night.”

Jon nodded. If he was being honest with himself, he was not sure he had completely taken it in. “I just wish she would have told me sooner.” His voice sounded small.

“I know sweetling. I think she should have told you sooner as well,” Grammy stated, squeezing his hand. “But even if she had, I don’t think anything would have really changed. You were in Westeros and she was here.” 

“I would have come back!” Jon protested. “I would have been on the first plane from King’s Landing to Valyria! I would have been here for her and the baby the entire time if I had known… I could have gone to all of her doctor’s appointments… She would not have had to go through this all alone.” 

“Jon, I know that you would have been here if you could. But you know in your heart that she has never been alone. Not for one second has she had to do this all by herself,” his grandmother deadpanned. “She has had me and Missandei and Rhaenys and Viserys.”

“But Gramps hates her… And he probably hates me as well,” he added looking down at this cup of coffee before raising it to his lips and taking a long sip.

“Your grandfather does not hate either of you.”

“Yeah right,” Jon scoffed. “Dany said he looks at her as though she has fucked up her entire life and he hasn’t said a single word to me in months.”

“Your Grandfather is not... happy, about the situation,” she conceded, “However, he could never hate either of you. I think you should talk to him.”

Jon felt exacerbated. “How am I supposed to do that?! Yesterday, he could not get out of the kitchen fast enough when Egg and I got here. Then when we sat down at the table for dinner, he left stating Viserys needed help with a pregnant heifer.” 

“I know your grandfather can be difficult at times,” Grammy replied. “But he is really just scared. Dany is his only daughter and when she told him she was pregnant it was hard to swallow. Even after she explained the mistake at the doctor’s office with her birth control shot, it was hard for him to imagine that his daughter was not as pure as he wished her to be… As parents, we know children your age have sex, but it is not something we wish to think about.”

_ It was just one night. _ Jon had wanted to scream in their defense, but held his tongue because suddenly the thought of learning about his future child having sex hit him. Grammy was right, his and Dany’s child was not even born yet, picturing their child in that position was not something he wished to imagine.

“You need to seek him out,” his grandmother continued, breaking him from his thoughts. “You need to talk to him one on one. You need to let him know your intentions with his only daughter.”

“You’re right,” Jon nodded. “I need to let him know that I’m not walking away from Dany or our baby… Do you know where I can find him?”

“With school in session, he has been taking care of the morning egg collections.”

“Thank you, Grammy,” Jon said sincerely before finishing his coffee and heading to the barn to speak with his grandfather before he lost his nerve.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

The entire way to the barn, the knots in Jon’s stomach tightened as he tried to figure out how he was going to tell his grandfather his intentions. He knew what he wanted to say, but did not know how to say it. He knew that he was terrible at expressing his feelings.  _ You can do this Jon. Just be honest with him. All you have to do is tell Gramps that you are in love with his daughter. That you have zero intentions of leaving Valyria. That you intend to remain by her side throughout the rest of her pregnancy and that you will be there for her and the baby.  _

However, when Jon entered the wooden barn and saw his grandfather was placing a carton of eggs into the refrigerator his mind went blank. He stood dumbly in place, unable to get his feet to move. 

“You’re late, boy,” Aerys grumbled as he closed the door to the fridge. “It’s after six,” the older man stated gruffly, meeting Jon’s eyes. “If you wanted to help, you should have been here over an hour ago.”

Jon felt small as he grandfather glared at him.  _ This was a bad idea. Why did I let Grammy talk me into this _ , Jon thought; he wanted nothing more than to retreat and hide somewhere his grandfather would not find him.  _ Gods dammit Jon, just talk to him. It’s Gramps. He might be pissed, but he still loves you.  _ “Uh… I wanted to talk to you.” 

“‘Bout what?” Gramps inquired, leaning back against that wall and crossing his arms across his chest. 

Jon’s mouth went dry and he could not find his voice under his grandfather’s piercing gaze. The older man looked intimidating and Jon felt as though he was going to regurgitate the coffee that now felt like lead in his stomach. 

“Are you here to tell me you’re sorry you got fucked my baby girl? That you are sorry you got her pregnant? To tell me it was an accident? That you made a mistake and wish you could take it all back?”

Was he sorry he slept with Dany?  _ No. Of course not - I actually wish I would have paid attention to my feelings sooner. I could have taken her out on a proper date and we could have spent so much more time exploring each other’s bodies... _

Was getting Dany pregnant an accident?  _ We thought we were being safe - of course I did not intend or plan to get her pregnant! _

Was he sorry he got Dany pregnant? Jon honestly did not know how to answer this question.  _ Well I had pictured children in our future… This is not quite the timing I had imagined… But there is not much I can do about it now. Even if I had learned she was pregnant as soon as she did, I would never have wanted to get rid of the baby. _

Did he wish he could take it all back?  _ I would never change a thing about that stormy summer night, even though it has really changed my life in more ways that I could ever imagine.  _

“Gramps, I love Dany more than I ever thought I could love another person,” Jon proclaimed, finally finding his voice. “I will never regret falling in love with her or showing her how much I loved her before I returned to King’s Landing. I will admit, we thought we were being careful that night… I didn't mean to get her pregnant, and I don’t think she intended to get pregnant… I was shocked when I got here last night and Dany told me… It still doesn’t feel real.” 

“It might not feel real, but it is,” Aerys scoffed. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Jon exhaled and raked his hand nervously though his loose curls. “I want to stay here in Valyria,” he declared, meeting his grandfather’s piecing indigo gaze. “I cannot leave Dany… I am going to be here for her and our baby.”

“You are both young - Dany is barely eighteen and you just turned nineteen. You are both still in school. How do I know you won’t jump on the next flight to Westeros if you decide you don’t want to be a father? Dany doesn’t have that choice. You put a child in her belly and she is the one that has had to deal with it since you left!”

“She didn’t tell me she was pregnant until I got here last night!”

“And if she did, what would you have done? Would you have dropped your entire life in King’s Landing just so you could have been by her side?”

What would he have done? He wanted to say he would have gotten on the first flight to Valyria and been there for Dany. But could he have? Would his father have allowed him to leave before the semester had finished? Would his father call him a failure for dropping out of school? At least with a semester of college completed, it would be easier to transfer to the University in Valyria. He was aware that he would have to take the Spring semester off, but he could register for the fall or possibly even take a summer course or two.

“I don’t know,” Jon answered honestly. “It’s not something I ever thought about being a possibility… But I’m here now and I don’t plan on leaving.”

“You don’t plan on leaving,” Aerys chuckled ruefully. “Why? Would it not be easier to just find a loving family to adopt the baby? You could go back to your fancy school and friends in Westeros. You could forget this dallance with Daenerys this ever happened,” His grandfather continued.

Jon could not believe his ears.  _ Does Gramps really think that I would just abandon her? That I think of our relationship as a dallance? _ “Dany and I love each other! What we have is not just some  _ dallance. _ Our baby might not have been planned, but I could never give _ our _ baby to someone else, and I know that Dany would never consider that to be an option either,” he spat defensively, unable to take his mind off the small swell of Dany’s womb he felt the night before. “I cannot believe you could even suggest giving your grandchild away, as though it never existed! As I have said, I am not going to abandon her or our baby!”

“And just how are you going to provide for her and this new baby?” His grandfather countered.

“I was planning to ask you if I could help out on the farm, like I did this past summer,” Jon bit. “But if you don’t want me here, that’s fine. I’ll just go to town or to one of the other farms in the area so I can find a job to support  _ my _ family.” 

Jon could no longer look at the hardened look on his grandfather’s face. He had to get out of there. There was no way he would ever allow his Gramps to force Dany to give their baby away. He spun around and began to make his way towards the barn door.

“Jon!” Gramps called. “Come back here when I’m talking to you, boy!”

He could hear his grandfather’s boots trailing after him. He didn’t care. He needed to get out of there. He needed to prove to his grandfather that he was not a piece of shit that was going to abandon Dany and their child. 

“Don’t worry about us, Gramps,” Jon seethed, trying his best to control his growing anger. “I promised Dany I wasn’t going to leave! I’ll go into town and find a job. I have some money saved - It’s not a lot, but it should be enough for a small apartment and…”

“JON! STOP!” Areys grabbed his arm and forced Jon to meet his eyes.

“I said I was going to take care of her and our baby and I will,” Jon said through gritted teeth. “I love her and our baby and I will not let you or anyone else take either one of them away from me.”

“Good,” A smile stretching across the older man’s face. “That is exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“What?” Jon was perplexed. So many thoughts were swirling in his mind. Less than a minute before, he was giving Jon the impression he wanted Dany to give their baby to someone else, was he now saying he wanted him to stay? That he wanted him to provide for Dany and the baby? 

“I wanted to make sure you were serious about my daughter. I wanted to make sure you were honest with your intentions.”

“Of course I’m serious about Dany. I’d marry her tomorrow if she’d have me,” the words tumbled out of Jon’s mouth before he could stop them. After he said them, he realized the truth behind them. He would marry her in a heartbeat if she would have him and not just because she was pregnant, but because he honestly could not imagine his life without her. 

“Good, because if you didn’t want to man up or if you just considered your relationship with her to be some random fling, there is a good chance you would have been staring at the end of my shotgun.” his grandfather laughed as he pulled Jon into a crushing embrace. “Oh, and you have my blessings to ask her for her hand in marriage.” 

“Thank you, Gramps,” Jon replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

After breaking the hug, his grandfather stated he had something he wanted to give him and the two men began to make their way back to the main farmhouse. As they walked, Aerys informed Jon he would always have a job at the farm and he and Dany and the babe could stay there as long as they needed.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

Jon placed his palm on the small of Daenerys’ back as a chatty young woman, with long brown hair and olive skin, who introduced herself as the ultrasound technician, Talisa, led them to a small room at the end of a linoleum tiled hallway. The smell of disinfectant assaulting his nostrils with each step.  _ At least I know this place is sanitized. _

While they walked, the technician asked Dany simple questions about how she was feeling, if she was having any pain and if she had a full bladder.  _ Believe me she does, she has been complaining about how badly she has had to pee for the last 30 minutes while we were in the waiting room. _

As soon as they entered the room, Jon noticed the large ultrasound machine against one of the walls and the others were covered in posters showing the different stages of fetal development as well various black and white ultrasound photos. Suddenly his heart began to race in his chest - he was about to see his and Dany’s baby on the screen. He was going to see it’s little facial profile, and arms and legs. As much as he knew this was really happening, he kept expecting to wake-up in his bed, in King’s Landing; that Dany being pregnant was just his mind stuck in some sort of vivid dream.

Jon was shaken from his trance when he heard the technician instructing Dany to lay down on the exam table and lift her shirt. She then told him to take a seat on the padded wooden chair beside his girlfriend.

“Alright, Mommy and Daddy, are you ready to see your baby?” Talisa asked as squeezed some gel on to Daenerys’ little baby bump. 

_ Daddy. _ The word sent more shockwaves through his brain. Less than twenty-four hours ago, Jon never would have chosen that word to describe himself. He was really going to be a  _ Daddy. _

“Yes, we are,” Dany answered, taking Jon’s hand in hers. “Right Jon?”

“Aye,” Jon replied softly, intertwining their fingers and giving Dany’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

A few moments later, the technician placed the transducer on Dany’s stomach and an image of the baby filled the screen. Jon was in awe. There, on the monitor attached to the ultrasound machine, was his and Dany’s child. 

Talisa began pointing out different parts of the baby’s body as she took measurements. “And this,” she stated as she pointed to a flickering blob, “is your baby’s heartbeat… Would you like to hear it?”

All Jon could do was nod as he gave Dany’s hand another squeeze.

When the sound of their child’s heartbeat filled the room, his eyes began to prickle as it truly became real. He and Dany were really going to have a baby. He was overwhelmed with many different emotions all at once - Pride. Fear. Happiness. Protectiveness. Love. Jon quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand - the last thing he wanted was for Dany to see him crying like a small child. But he knew in that moment, he could no longer imagine a life without Dany and their baby in it.

“Would you like to know the sex of your baby or did you want it to be a surprise?” Talisa asked.

Dany glanced over at him, “I’m fine either way… Do you want to know?” 

She was letting him decide.

“I… I don’t know.” Jon mumbled, unsure of how to answer. Unsure of how Dany wanted him to answer.  _ Is this some sort of test? Does she really want to know the sex of our baby, but willing not to learn if I want to be surprised? Do I want to know if we were having a son or a daughter? Do I want to want to wait until the baby pops out to know if we need to buy hair bows or baseball caps? Can I wait? _

“If you would like, I can write it down on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope,” the tech stated as if she were able to read his inner turmoil. 

“Can… Can you really tell what we are having?” Jon croaked out.

“Baby is showing me right now,” Talisa laughed.

Gods he wanted to know. He needed to know. Jon looked at Dany once more and she nodded slightly. She wanted to know too.  _ Thank fuck,  _ he thought as he sighed in relief.

“You can just tell us,” Jon smiled as he pressed a kiss to the palm of Dany’s hand.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

Jon could not wipe the stupid smile off his face as he drove through town. He looked over at Dany when he came to a stop at a red light. She was smiling as well as she looked at the ultrasound photos the technician had printed out for them. 

“So are you going to call Grammy and tell her the baby’s sex?” Jon asked as he placed his hand across their baby.  _ I wonder when I will be able to feel little kicks? _

“No,” Dany replied, her smile never faltering. 

“Why not?” Jon laughed. “I’m sure she wants to know whether or not she needs to buy pink or blue.” 

“It’s not like we need blankets and clothes at this very second… and besides I have an idea for the gender reveal.”

“And what would that be? It might be a good way to break the news to my parents as well,” Jon said lightheartedly.

“You didn’t tell your parents about the baby?” Dany inquired, her smile dropping and brow creasing with concern.

“No, not yet.” Jon sighed. __

“You have at least told them we are dating?” she snapped incredulously. “Or are you too ashamed to be in what the Westeroi believe to be an incestouous relationship”

“Of course they know about us! You know this!” Jon bit back, immediately regretting his tone. 

“Then why haven’t you told them about the baby? That you are not going back to Westeros?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He could see tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

_ Fuck.  _ The last thing he wanted to do was upset her or make her think he did not want his parents to know about the baby or that he was not returned to King’s Landing with them after the holidays. He had briefly thought about his parents the night before but decided against it. “I think you were right - this is not something someone should learn over the phone. I want to tell them everything in person… They are going to be here in a few days so I figured I’d think of a way to share the news with them once they get to the farm.”

Jon felt relieved when Dany’s smile returned.

“Fair point,” she agreed. “And I do think my idea could be the perfect way to tell them as well as the perfect Christmas gift.”

“Gift?” Jon furrowed his brow.  _ Fuck, I haven’t even done my Christmas shopping yet… At least I do already have Dany’s gift thanks to Gramps. _

“Yes, a gift, silly!” Dany replied, playfully slapping his shoulder. “Don’t tell me you don’t have a gift for your parents.”

“I haven’t done any shopping yet,” Jon admitted sheepishly. “Between final exams and… and my anxiety that you were going to break up with me, shopping for Christmas gifts hasn’t been a high priority for me.” he attempted to explain. 

“You haven’t done any holiday shopping?” she gasped.

“I haven’t”

“Well, lucky for you, my gender reveal idea will be the perfect present for our parents… It is actually something they will be able to use year after year… As for your siblings, I’m sure we will be able to find something for them at one of the shops in town.”

“Alright, let’s do some shopping… Tell me where to go,” Jon said as the light turned green.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next - Christmas with the Targaryens and Gender reveal.


	7. It All Started with an Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve with the Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Please enjoy! (Unbeta'ed - all typos and blunders are my own)

* * *

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

Jon had been at his grandparent’s farm, _his new home,_ for nearly a week and tonight it was finally the time. 

_And to think it almost didn’t happen._

It was Christmas Eve and Jon’s parents and younger siblings, Daemon, Lyarra and Visenya, had arrived in Valyria just a few hours before and a few days later than planned - Their flight had originally been scheduled to arrive three days ago, but after a freak snowstorm hit in King’s Landing all flights had been cancelled or delayed. _Gods, if I didn’t make the trip early, I would have found out Dany was pregnant at the same time as my parents…_

At first, Jon was pissed thinking his family was not going to make it to Valyria; he thought he was going to have to tell his mother and father he was not returning to King’s Landing over the phone. He thought he would have to tell them about the baby via video chat. So he and Dany had everything planned for the tele-reveal - including convincing Egg, Rhae, Vis, Grammy and Gramps to remain silent until the reveal was completed - but thankfully the airport was able to reopen that morning and his family arrived just as dinner was being placed on the table. 

The entire Targaryen family, as well as Missandei and Barristan, sat down around the large wooden farm table, to enjoy the homemade Christmas feast. There were platters of glazed ham and roasted turkey. There were bowls full of seasoned green beans and corn and homemade mashed potatoes, as well as baskets of freshly buttered yeast rolls. _Grammy, Dany, Rhae and Missy really outdid themselves with this meal._ Everything smelled amazing.

However, Jon had a hard time enjoying his meal. He tried to eat… and the few bites he was able to swallow tasted amazing. But the moment each forkful he swallowed reached his stomach, it felt as though he had eaten a box of rocks.

He tried to keep up with the laughter and conversations surrounding him but his mind was elsewhere and he could not concentrate.

Jon was anxious. 

He was nervous. 

He was also excited. 

He was positive that he was making the right decision regarding his future and no matter what happened tonight, his life would be forever changed.

Jon quietly excused himself from the dinner table - as planned - with an excuse that he needed to go use the loo. In reality, he was sneaking to his room to retrieve three gifts, and secretly place the wrapped packages under the Christmas tree. All three of the packages looked identical - from the brown paper with little cranberry colored evergreen trees and a black and white plaid ribbon around the package… even the gifts inside were nearly all the same - the one for his parents and one for Grammy and Gramps were identical however the contents of the third package were just slightly different. The gift was for Dany… and she did not know about it.

After depositing the gifts, he hurried back to his seat at the table, praying that he did not take too long. 

“Did you do it?” Dany murmured, taking his hand and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Aye, just as planned,” Jon whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He wanted to place his hand on the swell of her belly she was hiding under her oversized Christmas sweater, but refrained, _if I put my hand on her belly now, my Mom will know something is up and I don’t want to spoil their gift… And I’m not sure I’m ready while people are eating..._

“Good.”

“Alright, everyone,” Aerys announced, standing up. Once he had everyone’s attention, he continued. “Let’s all help clean up what is left of this delicious meal. Then, once we are done, we can head to the living room and open gifts while our stomachs digest. After gifts, we can enjoy the beautiful Christmas gingerbread cookie cake Viserys and Rhaenys brought for desert,” he added, smiling at his son and good-granddaughter.

Jon’s younger siblings did not need to be told twice; they shot up from the table, grabbing their cups and plates and silverware as the adults laughed.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

Christmas with the Targaryens was always eventful. Ever since Jon could remember, the family had gathered around the Christmas Tree after dinner on Christmas Eve to exchange gifts with each other. In the past, Christmas Day was typically Jon’s favorite day of festivities because this day was reserved for gifts from _Santa_ and baking cookies together as a family. _And to think, I almost did not get to have this, this year because of the crazy weather in King’s Landing…_ However, this year, Christmas Eve was bound to hold a special place in his heart. 

“Are you ready?” Gramps inquired as Jon handed him a log. While the family cleaned up the kitchen and dining room, his grandfather had requested his help starting a fire in the rarely used fireplace in the living room. “I noticed you barely touched your dinner.” 

“Aye, I’m ready… But I’m scared shitless,” Jon confessed. The anxiety swirling in his gut was making him nauseated. Ghost came up beside him, placing his muzzle in his palm. Jon was thankful for the gesture, knowing the growing dog was trying to help him relax. _As long as I don’t puke everything is going to be alright,_ Jon thought as he scratched behind the dog’s ears.

“I was too when I was in your shoes,” his grandfather laughed as he placed the log in the hearth. “The good news is your grandmother and I already know, and support your decision… Also, you only have to do this once.”

Jon nodded. He had it all planned. _I can do this._ “How did you do it?” He found himself asking as he continued to scratch Ghost behind the ears. The gesture seemed to comfort Jon and helped to calm his nerves slightly.

“I just sort of blurted it out at the dinner table… Your grammy was furious with me,” Aerys chuckled. “I’m sure you will do a better job of it than I did.”

Jon could tell his grandfather was trying to keep the situation light and it really helped that his grandparents approved of his and Dany’s relationship and their decision to keep their baby. He was also thankful that they, as well as Viserys and Rhaenys, had vowed to help him and Dany with their child so they could attend classes at the University next fall. Although, they did have to agree to watching Mors and their new baby once every couple weeks so she and Vis could have a date night.

“I just hope I can spit it out… And I hope that my parents will be as supportive of everything as you and Grammy have been.” He tried to smile as he told himself over and over that he could do this and that his parents would support his decision. _Maybe I should have talked to them first… Damnit Jon, this is not their decision. No matter what I have made my decision - the decision that I feel is best for me and Dany and the family we are creating... and Grammy and Gramps support it! It does matter what my parents think about this - I am an adult, and even if I want their approval, they no longer have a say in how I decide to live my life._

“I know that will. You have nothing to worry about, son,” His grandfather replied with a kind smile as he placed a supportive hand on Jon’s shoulder. Jon again tried to return the smile, but he knew it did not reach his eyes.

“So, where did you put it?” Aerys asked after a few moments of silence.

“Right there,” Jon replied, coughing to clear the gravellyness in this voice as he pointed to the three boxes he had placed on the back side of the tree. “I’d like for all three of those gifts to be given at the same time.” 

His grandfather nodded in response just as the rest of the family began shuffling into the room, laughing. Jon met Dany’s eyes as she entered the room with Missandei and a true smile spread across his cheeks. _I can do this. This is exactly where I need to be and what I need to do._

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

The living room floor was covered with the wrapping paper and ribbons left behind in the wake of Visenya, Lyarra, Daemon and Mors tearing into their gifts. After the youngest Targaryens were finished opening their gifts, they were sent to the playroom, with Ghost in tow, to play with their new toys and allow the adult time to open their gifts.

As the pile of gifts dwindled down, Jon’s anxiety began to grow. 

He forced a smile on his face as he opened up the ugly Christmas sweater he received from Aegon and again when he received a little chicken toy that pooped out jelly beans from Barristan. 

“Are you okay?” Dany whispered. 

However, before Jon could answer, Rhaenys squealed in delight as she pulled a small hand stitched baby blanket from the box on her lap. 

“Oh, Mama L, this is beautiful,” Rhaenys gushed as she hugged the woman who had been a mother to her since she was five years old. “Look at the little cows! Just like the one you made for Mors!”

“I know I’m not the best sewer, but this being the sixth blanket I’ve made, they are slowly getting better… And you once the baby gets here, I will be happy to have the shop here in town embroider his or her name on it,” Lyanna smiled, returning Rhaenys hug. 

“I would love that!” 

“So, when do you find out the baby’s sex?” she asked, pulling out of the embrace and placing her hand on the swell of Rhaenys abdomen.

_Will mom be excited to learn she is going to have a third grandchild a couple of weeks after Rhae gives birth? Will she make a blanket for my baby too? When she lovingly put her hand on Dany’s belly the same way she does Rhaenys’?_

“You will actually find out later tonight,” Viserys smirked.

“Why can’t you tell me now?” his mother pouted.

“Because then it would ruin the surprise!” Rhaenys laughed. 

“Aye, just nervous about how everyone is going to react,” Jon finally answered Dany’s question as his Mother, Sister Grammy and Viserys looked at the detail on the blanket. “Do you think they are going to be excited or pissed?”

“Don’t worry, Jon, everything is going to be fine,” she murmured as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Oh, look!” she exclaimed, tapping his shoulder. “My dad is giving my mom and grammy our gifts now.”

“Ok, I was instructed that these three gifts need to be opened together.” Aerys announced as he handed one package to Grammy and another to Lyanna.

“Three?” Dany muttered softly as she looked at Jon with a furrowed brow.

“I thought you needed one as well,” Jon replied sheepishly, hoping he would not ruin the surprise as Gramps handed her the third package.

Jon could see tears forming in the corners of Dany’s eyes. He was fearful that he had fucked up, until he saw a beaming smile spread across her face. 

“Thank you, Jon. This will be perfect.”

“Alright Ladies, open your gift.”

Jon felt queasy as he watched Dany slowly remove the ribbon. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I should have given her her gift in private._

Dany continued to smile as she tore open the wrapping paper and opened the white box.

“OH MY GODS IT’S A BOY!” Lyanna screeched from the other side of the room as she pulled the contents out by the black and while plaid ribbon. After she removed the ornament, she began to inspect the clear glass bulb ornament, which contained a copy of Dany's ultrasound image inside of it. “Rhaegar, Aerys, Rhaella we are going to have another grandson!”

“It appears we are,” Rhaella beamed as she also admired the ornament.

Jon breathed a sigh of relief. It appeared his mother was excited about the prospect of having another grandson. 

“Rhaenys, Viserys, I’m so happy for you! Mors will be so excited to have a little brother so close in age to play with!” Rhaegar exclaimed, pulling his oldest daughter and younger brother into a crushing embrace.

“Dad!” Rhaenys stated, chuckling nervously as she pulled out of Rhaegar’s embrace. “That is not my ultrasound… We had the ultrasound tech send the sex of our baby to the bakery because we wanted the whole family together when we found out what we are having. We will find out the sex of our baby when we slice into the cookie cake we brought… the icing in the middle will either be blue or pink.”

Jon watched as a knowing look washed across his grandparents faces. Grammy looked towards them and smiled with glassy eyes.

“If it’s not your ultrasound, whose is it?” Lyanna questioned as she and Rhaegar continued to study the image more closely.

The room was silent. Jon watched as his parents continued to study the ornament. All the other eyes in the room were on him and Daenerys.

Jon took a deep breath as he turned his attention back to Dany. She was still staring down at the ornament in the box on her lap. She appeared oblivious to his mother’s outburst. 

“Dany, dear,” Grammy asked, “What does it say?”

 _This is it,_ Jon thought, wiping his sweaty palm on his jeans before placing his hand in his pocket so he could retrieve her real gift. He then slid off the couch and onto one knee in front of Dany. 

“Mommy, will you marry my Daddy,” Dany whispered, one hand holding the ornament, the other coming to rest on her stomach.

Jon heard his mother gasp from the other side of the room. He could feel her eyes glaring at the back of his head. He ignored her. He would talk to her and his father later. Right now, he was down on one knee in front of the woman he loved with his entire heart… he was kneeling before the mother of his son, praying she would say yes.

She remained silent. The only sound in the room was the flickering of the flames and crackling of the logs in the fireplace.

When she met his gaze, Jon could see the tears shining in her eyes. Her eyes then landed on the antique dragon glass ring he held out to her in his shaking fingers. 

✦✧✦✧

_“This is beautiful,” Jon murmured as he looked at the ring his grandfather had just handed him. There was a pear shaped dragon glass diamond in the center, surrounded by small round white diamonds set in an antique silver band. “Wait… I’ve seen this ring before.”_

_“Yes, you have,” Aerys nodded. “This ring has been in the Targaryen family for many, many generations. This was the ring my father gave my mother, Shaera, when he proposed to her… Before that, this ring belonged to her mother and her mother before her… And I want for you to give it to Dany when you ask her to be your wife.”_

_“Gramps… I can’t take this.” Jon stated, trying to hand the precious Targaryen heirloom back to his grandfather._

_“Why not?” Aerys inquired, pushing the ring back into Jon’s hand and closing his fingers around the ring._

_“Because…”_

_“Because why?”_

_“It just doesn’t feel right.” Jon did not have a real answer. It just seemed like too much for him to be given such a priceless family heirloom. He only saw his grandparents a couple times a year, why would his grandfather want him to have such a precious treasure? “Don’t you think it should be passed down to my dad… or Viserys… Or even to Mors one day.”_

_“Are you a Targaryen?”_

_“Aye.”_

_“Then it is yours to give to my daughter.”_

_“But…”_

_“No buts, Jon,” His grandfather interrupted. “Your Grammy and I have already discussed this, shortly after Dany told us she was pregnant, and we want you to have it. We want to see this ring on our baby girl’s finger… And know that it was placed there by a man that loves her and will cherish her until the end of her days.”_

_“Thank you, Gramps.” Jon said embracing his grandfather. “You really don’t understand how much this means to me.”_

_“Yes, I do, my boy. Yes, I do,” His grandfather chuckled as he returned the embrace._

✦✧✦✧

Jon inhaled deeply, taking in the piney scent of the Christmas Tree. “Dany, I love you. And I promised you I am not going anywhere… That I will always be here for you and our son… Will you spend the rest of your life wi---”

However, before he could ask her the question he had placed inside the ornament with the ultrasound image of their son, her soft lips were on his. “Yes,” she murmured between kisses. “Yes, Jon. Yes, I will marry you.”

“Oh thank all the gods,” he sighed in relief, sliding the ring on her finger and kissing her soundly once more.

“Is… Is… Is this Grandma Shaena's ring?” Dany asked, wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked down at the ring on the second finger of her left hand.

“Aye,” Jon smiled, turning his head briefly to glance at his Gramps. “You Dad insisted it belonged on your finger after he gave me his blessing to marry you.”

“You asked my Dad for my hand?” she asked as more tears began to fall from her cheeks.

“It was more as if told me he was going to ask you, whether I liked it or not,” Aerys answered as he came over and embraced them both.

“Jon! What did you say to my dad?”

“Uh…” Jon thought back to the conversation. Did he really want to tell Dany in front of the entire family how her father had challenged him and tried to make him think it would be best to give their child up for adoption.

“What we discussed is not important. What is important is that he passed the test,” his grandfather interjected. 

“Daddy, what did you say to Jon?” she said with gritted teeth.

Even though Dany’s tone was cool and even, Jon could see her nostrils flaring. _Oh shit, this must be what it means to wake the dragon._ He was happy that she was willing to defend him, but now was not the time or place for arguments, and everything worked out in the end. 

He took her hand and squeezed it, “Dany, love, your father said what I needed to hear. He just wanted to make sure I was honest about our relationship… And if our _son..._ ” Jon swallowed, at times it still felt like a dream that he was not going to return to Westeros or that Dany was pregnant, “...is ever in our situation, I probably will have a very similar conversation as the one your father had with me.”

“Jon is right, it does not matter what I said exactly, all that matters that I know his love for you is genuine.”

He watched as the lines on her brow relaxed and he sighed to himself in relief.

“Oh, your Mother and I have a little something else for you both,” Gramps stated before he walked over to the mantle. He returned a few seconds later with a legal sized manila envelope.

“What is this?” Dany asked, taking the envelope and inspecting it. 

“Just open it,” Grammy stated, smiling as she came over and stood next to Gramps. 

Dany turned the envelope over, opened the clasp and removed the contents. Together, they silently read what the letter said.

But it wasn’t a letter. It was a deed. A deed to the chicken farm and the twenty acre tract of land it sat on, as well as their old three bedroom, two bath farmhouse. 

Jon was speechless. It had to be a mistake. Would his grandparents really just give them a house and part of their farm? He knew his grandparent’s old house sat vacant, just behind the chicken coups. It had sat empty for the last five years or so, ever since they had completed construction on their new house. 

“Daddy, Mama... this is too much,” Dany whispered in disbelief. 

“Nonsense,” his grandfather laughed. “The two of you know those chickens and eggs better than anyone else in Valyria. We honestly could not take care of that portion of the farm without your help.”

“Are… are you really giving us the old house and the chickens?” Dany asked softly.

“Yes, we are sweethearts,” Grammy confirmed. “Think of it as your wedding present… After all, your relationship all started because of those hens and their eggs.”

Jon was overwhelmed by his emotions. His grandparents were really giving him and his _fiancé_ a house and providing them with a source of income. “Thank you… Thank you both so much. This really means a lot to us,” Jon choked out. 

“You are most welcome,” Grammy stated, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Now, the house has sat empty for the last few years,” Gramps said, looking Jon in the eyes. “Structurally, it is sound. However, it is in need of some repairs and _modernizations_... But if me, you and Viserys work together, I think we can have ready by the time the little guy gets here.”

“And Missandei and I will Dany with the curtains and bedding and decor,” Grammy chimed in, smiling as she held lovingly onto her husband’s arm. 

“Thank you so much,” Dany murmured as she embraced both her parents. “Thank you so much for everything and for your support.”

A few moments later, he and Dany were being given words of congratulations and hugs and kisses. Barristan also offered to help with the renovations. Everyone seemed genuinely excited for them… Everyone except his parents. His parents continued to sit on the couch with perplexed, stunned, expressions on their faces.

However, before Jon got a chance to talk to his parents, they were all being ushered to the kitchen so Rhaenys could cut into her gender reveal cake.

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

The gingerbread cookie cake was almost too beautiful to eat in Jon’s opinion. There were two large Christmas Tree shaped gingerbread cookies, with white icing separating the two layers. On top of the cookie were orange and white meringue drops. Gingerbread men with white royal icing and star shaped sugar and gingerbread cookies. There were also chocolates shaped like bells and stars and evergreen trees. And it was even garnished with actual lemon slices and leaves. It truly was a stunning work of art.

“Okay! Who is ready to find out if Mors is going to have a baby brother or baby sister?” Rhaenys asked the younger Targaryens that were crowded around the counter in Grammy’s kitchen. 

“I am! I am!” Lyarra, Visenya and Daemon cheered in unasyn as Mors ran up to his mother, arms up asking to be held.

Rhaenys picked him up and settled him onto her hip

Dany was standing in front of him. Jon had his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder and hands freely resting on their son in her womb.

Jon caught his mother’s eyes briefly before she looked away. HIs father kept his gaze on the gender reveal cake. He tightened his grip around Dany’s waist.

“We will talk to them after Rhea and Viserys go home,” Dany whispered.

“Aye,” he replied, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple.

A few moments later, as a family, Rhae, Vis, and Mors, cut into the cookie cake and removed a slice.

“A GIRL” Rhaenys squealed! “Mors, you are going to have a baby sister!” she cooed as she tickled under her son’s chin. 

“Baby Mariah Naeyrs Targaryen,” Viserys beamed as he pressed a kiss to Rhaenys’ lips, his hand placed on the swell of his wife’s stomach.

“Baybeee Ry-A!” Mors’ cheered and clapped his chubby toddler hands together. 

Jon’s cheeks began to cramp from forcing the smile on his face. He was truly happy for his older sister and uncle but he knew now that their gender reveal was completed, they would be heading home to put Mors to bed. Which meant he had to confront his parents. 

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚

Jon and Dany waited on the front porch swing for his parents to return to the house from helping Viserys and Rhaenys to their car.

He took a deep breath as he saw them walking back to the house.

“I’m right here with you, Jon,” Dany affirmed as they stood. “We will do this together.”

Jon nodded, squeezing her hand, silently telling her thank you as they walked hand in hand to the center of the porch to meet his parents.

“Mom, Dad,” Jon greeted them. He hoped his voice sounded cheerful, but to his own ears it sounded small… As though he was again a young child, about to confess to his parents he had been naughty.

“Son,” Rhaegar stated simply. The expression on his father’s face was unreadable. Jon hated that his father was so easily able to mask his emotions. 

“Uh, Da...Dany and I would like to speak with you both,” Jon said, trying to sound confident and failing.

Jon noticed his mother’s grip on his father’s arm tighten briefly. He knew his mother was either grounding his father or herself. _Fuck. They are both pissed._

“It appears we have quite a bit to talk about,” Rhaegar replied tearsly. “Are you sure you want to do this now?”

“Aye, I do.”

“Very well then.”

Again the look on his father’s face was disarming to Jon. It made him feel small and unworthy. He hated it. He hated that his father was looking at him as though he were a failure. However, Jon knew he was not a failure. He might not be following the path his father envisioned for him, but he was following his own path. He was where he needed to be. Yes, he still wanted to make his father proud, but he could make something of himself in Essos. He was going to continue his education. He was going to prove to his parents, he was a man they could be proud of. 

“Why don’t we all have a seat,” Dany interjected with a smile, gesturing towards the swing and rocking chairs at the end of the patio.

“No,” Rhaegar stated simply, the scowl on his face remained fixed. He did not take his eyes off of Jon. “Son, if you have something to say to me, say it now.”

“Rhaegar, don’t you think you are being a bit harsh?” Lyanna asked, drawing his father’s piercing eyes from him. “Jon made a mistake and he is stepping up. He is taking responsibility for his actions.”

Jon knew his mother was trying to calm his father and he was thankful for it. In his nineteen years, Jon had never seen his father as angry as he was in this moment.

“You think I’m being harsh, Lya? So, what do you want me to say to him? Good job, son... I am proud of you for knocking up my baby sister… Congratulations on fucking up your life and taking Dany along with you,” his father sneered sarcastically. “A mistake is getting a speeding ticket or running a red light…Forgetting about a birthday or an exam at school. Our _son_ did more than make a simple mistake… and now he is doing what he thinks he has to do to fix that mistake.”

 _Does my dad really think I am only marrying Dany out of obligation?_ Yes, he probably would not have asked Dany to marry him right now if she wasn’t pregnant, but he had decided after then made love for the first time in the barn that stormy summer night, she was the one. He knew that she was his other half and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. However, what really pissed him off was the fact that his parents were calling his and Dany’s child a mistake. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around Dany’s waist, his hand settling on their son as he brought her closer to him.

“Our child is not a mistake!” Jon was fuming. “I’ll admit, I did not intend to get Dany pregnant, but I love our baby. And I am not marrying Dany because I feel like I have to or because it is the right thing to do to rectify our _mistake_. I am marrying her because I love her and can no longer imagine a life without her or our son. I am not leaving them, now or ever.”

“If you think I’m going to sit back and let you...”

“Stop it Rhaegar!” Dany snapped, interrupting her older brother. “This was not his fault!” 

“Not his fault!” Rhaegar snapped. “How? How is this not his fault?”

“Because Jon never forced himself on me!” Dany spat. Jon could see the fire burning in her violet eyes. “The sex we had was very much consensual and he did not do anything to me that I did not want… I asked for it and very much enjoyed it… If you want to blame anyone, blame me because I was the one that initiated it!” 

His father winced briefly at Daenerys’ words. “Even if that was the case, I taught my son to be responsible with it came to sex. I taught him the importance of using condoms! If he would have just listened to me for once in his life, he would not be in the same situation I found myself in at his age.” Rhaegar exhaled sharply. “Gods I should have just let him go on that stupid trip with his friends,” he added under his breath.

Suddenly, Jon realized why his father was being so abrasive. It was not because he wanted to stay in Valyria and marry Dany. It was not because he felt as though Jon was reliving his mistakes. His father felt as though he was the one to blame. 

“Dad, you are right, I am in a similar situation you were in at my age.” Jon stated firmly, getting his fathers attention. He gripped Dany's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “However, none of this is your fault... I should actually be thanking you for making me come to Valyria last summer. If you had not insisted it was time for me to grow up, I’d still be taking everything you have taught me for granted. If you had not sent me here, to work for Gramps, I never would have learned the importance of hard work and found a job that I love doing… and there is a good chance I never would have fallen in love with Dany… And I never would have wanted to become a man my son can look up to… just like I have always looked up to you.”

His father’s expression softened and there were tears on his mother’s cheeks. He knew that his parents always were able to tell when he was lying. They could tell that he meant every word that he said.

“I love you both,” his father said as he wrapped them in a loving embrace. “I am just worried about you both over here without...”

“We are not alone, Dad,” Jon laughed as he pulled away from his father. “We have Grammy and Gramps, Rhae and Vis, and even Barristan.”

“And you will also have us,” his mother chimed in.

“Thank you,” Jon smiled. “We will be sure to call you in the middle of the night when your grandson is screaming his head off and wants Grandma to read him another bedtime story.” 

“That’s not what your mother means.”

Jon was perplexed. “What? What do you mean? If we cannot call with questions, how will you be here for us?”

“Well, we were going to announce this tomorrow, but we’ll go on and tell you now.” His father smiled as he looked at his mother; both of their eyes were twinkling with delight. 

“Just after you told us you wanted to move to Valyria after your first year of college, Rhaenys told us she was pregnant again.”

“Aye, I am aware.” Jon interjected when his mother paused. 

“With all these changes, your father and I decided it was time for us to make some changes as well.”

“Changes?” Dany inquired with a furrowed brow. “What kind of changes?”

“We have decided it is time to expand Targaryen Technology,” Rhaegar said with a smile.

“Okay…” Jon was still confused. What did his father expanding his company have to do with his parents being there for him and Dany and their baby.

“Your father is opening a new Essoi division headquarters here in Valyria!” His mother squealed in delight as she engulfed both Jon and Dany in a hug. “As soon as your younger brother and sister get out of school for the summer, we are all moving here!”

🥚🐣🐤🐣🥚 

Early the next morning, while the family still slept, Jon headed to the chicken coups to collect the eggs. He knew that if he did not complete the collection before his younger siblings woke up for Christmas presents, there was a good chance it would not be completed until sometime in the afternoon... and the last thing he wanted was for the chickens to eat their own eggs.

As he collected the eggs, he thought back to the night before. After his parents went in, he and Dany had decided they wanted a simple wedding, with just their family. They were hoping to have the wedding before his parents and siblings had to return to Westeros. 

They also discussed what they were going to name their son.

✦✧✦✧

_“What about naming him after your brother, Aegon or your Uncle Benjen?” Dany asked as they rocked on the front porch swing. Suddenly she gasped “We could name him after both… Eggs Benny has a nice ring to it!”_

_“I am not going to let you name our son after food,” Jon deadpanned._

_“I was just joking,” she laughed. “Besides, there have been way too many Eggs in our family… I kind of want to give him something a little... less used.”_

_“Aye,” Jon agreed, his hand once again resting on the swell of her abdomen. “What about Aerion, after the first known member of House Targaryen? Or Gaemon? Or what about naming him after grandpa Jaehaerys? After all, his wife was the last Targaryen to wear the ring I gave you.”_

_“Jaehaerys.”_

_Jon liked the way the name rolled off her tongue. “Aye, Jaehaerys.”_

_“Jaehaerys.” Dany repeated. “I like it… What about Jaehaerys Benjen Targaryen?”_

_“I like it too,” Jon agreed._

_Suddenly, Jon felt a little push against his hand. “Dany… Was that… Did he...”_

_“Yes, Jon. That was your son.” Dany smiled as she leaned into his side and placed her hand over his._

_“Do you like the name Jaehaerys?” Jon asked as he bent over and spoke to Dany’s belly._

_He smiled wider as he felt another strong kick._

_“I think that is a yes,” Dany laughed as Jon pressed a kiss to her brow._

✦✧✦✧

Jon could not believe how much his life had changed in less than half a year. He had learned the value in hard work. He had learned all about chickens and eggs. He had fallen in love with his Aunt Daenerys. He had gone skinny dipping for the first time in his life. He learned he was going to become a father. For the first time in Jon’s life, he felt capable to become a man his father could be proud of and some one his son and future children would be able to look up to as well… And to think, it all started with an egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY finished this story! YAY (This was supposed to be a one-shot, but kind of got away from me).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it - please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Thank you everyone for all of your support! I really appreciate all of the kind words.
> 
> I might write some little drabbles in the future about these two - if that is something you would like or if you have a prompt let me know in the comments 🤗


End file.
